Not Alone
by Jess.91
Summary: After her parents death, Paige is alone, confused and three months pregnant. With no one else to turn to, maybe it's time to find her birth family ...? AU all 4 sisters n magic later.
1. All Alone

OK, this is my new fic, it's Paige centric and I'm not sure how it'll work out, but here goes:

**Not Alone**

Chapter 1 - All Alone

**Summary**: _After her parents death, Paige is alone, confused - and three months pregnant. With no one else to turn to, maybe it's time to find her birth family ...?_

As another sob escaped her throat, Paige Matthews tried to squirm deeper under the moth-bitten quilt, the threadbare sheet scratching her bare arms. This motel room wasn't great - far from it, in fact - but it was all she could afford with the little money she dared to spend. Her parents had left her enough to get herself a room that didn't smell this bad. But she didn't want to spend any of it, she didn't want to think about it.

If her parents were still alive, she wouldn't have that money, wouldn't even need it ...

She buried her face in the dirty pillow and wished she could just turn back the clock. But she couldn't - the fact was, she was nineteen years old, pregnant, and alone. Her parents never even knew about the baby, she had been so scared of telling them ... and now it was too late.

Her eyes were still open, even though she was crying so hard. She refused to close them - everytime she did, she saw the car, overturned and engulfed in flames, her parents still inside ...

She shivered and cried harder. She felt she should have tried up already with all the crying ... But somehow, the tears just kept on rolling.

And she had survived. But what was the point, without them? They had been so proud when she'd gotten into college, and that was what had made her stick with the social work degree, but there wasn't any point in it now. How was she supposed to anyway, with a kid? It just wouldn't work ...

But neither would living here.

She'd hoped that if she just cut herself away from the rest of the world, it would all go away, maybe she'd fade away ...

But now the only thing that had faded was denial, and she'd realised nothing would make this go away. Nothing at all, no matter how much it hurt, how much she cried, how many times she screamed into the darkness ...

She was all alone.

----

She felt herself hit the pavement, hard, and roll several times before coming to a stop. Her first thought was her baby, but then she heard the explosion ...

Paige sat bolt upright, sweating and breathing heavily. It was a few seconds until she realised where she was ... and all the pain came rushing back.

She felt a wave of nausea wash over her, and leapt up, squeezing herself into the tiny bathroom and throwing her guts up into the toilet. She sank to the floor, unsure whether the constant sickness was grief, or her pregnancy, or both. Either way, she hated it.

Looking around her, at the dark bathroom with it's chipped yellow tiles and peeling stained wallpaper, Paige felt disgust. How could she stay here? How could she have done for over a week? Even though she didn't care about herself, her baby was another matter. Her parents would have made great grandparents ... But now they were gone.

She'd often made decisions at night, while unable to sleep, and now it seemed to be happening again. She couldn't continue with her social work course, but she could find a place for her and her baby, get a job and give the kid the life it deserved. And maybe ...

No, it wouldn't be fair. Paige hated herself for the very thought. But for a while, even before her parents had died, Paige had been thinking about her birth family, her biological mother and father. And she'd been thinking about trying to trace them ...

* * *

Well, what do you think? Bad title, I know but I really couldn't think of anything. Anyway, click that little button and tell me if it was any good and if it's worth continuing?


	2. Some Kind Of Life

Thanks for all the feedback on this guys.

Chapter 2 - Some Kind Of Life

Piper Halliwell smiled as she passed another photograph to her younger sister, Phoebe.

"That's a good one." Prue commented, looking over her shoulder at the picture of the three girls as little kids.

Piper nodded and reached into the box for another album. "I never knew grams had so many pictures." She said, looking at the mountain of books before her. "She must have been constantly clicking!" Digging her hand deeper, Piper closed her fingers over one right at the bottom of the huge box.

"I know. It's going to take weeks to sort all of these out." Prue sighed. "Are you sure we have to?" She added hopefully.

"Yes. We need to know which album has what in." Phoebe replied, smiling at yet another picture. She never thought she'd be the one wanting to get things organised, but she loved looking at pictures.

Smiling, Piper turned the album over in her hands, and frowned a little. She'd never seen this one before, plain white with the letter "P" painted on in pink.

"What's that?" Prue asked as Piper lifted the cover. On the first page was a picture of a baby wrapped in a blanket Piper vaguely remembered.

"Who's this?" She asked, showing it round to her sisters, who all shrugged. The next page showed a woman they all recognise instantly - their mother - holding the same baby, then a man only Prue recognised holding her.

"That's Sam." She said. "He was a friend of mum's."

"Is the baby his?" Phoebe asked. Prue shrugged.

"Don't remember."

Piper flipped the page again, this time revealing her mother, Sam, and the baby. Looking closer, both of the adults had the same expression on their faces.

"Don't they look sad." She said. "They're trying to smile, but they look so sad ..."

----

Paige looked around her new home, the closest thing to a smile she could come up with on her face. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but she liked it. One big room with a sofa and T.V, bed, kitchenette and bathroom of to one side. She was already planning where the baby's crib could go. Even if she couldn't give her child the love of it's grandparents, she could give it some kind of life.

"Well?" A man's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she remembered the landlord was still stood behind her.

"Yeah, it's great." Paige smiled. "I love it!"

"Right, so that's two months rent all paid for." He muttered. "Well, you have my contact number." He said, and when she nodded he backed out of the room and pulled the door closed.

Paige started unpacking her cases, moving swiftly around the room and trying to put all her worldly belongings away. Strange, but she never realised how much stuff she had. Eventually, she gave up with the suitcases and instead picked up a box. It didn't have a lot in it, some make-up, a few photo's, and her laptop. After putting a framed photo of her parents onto her bedside table, she switched the laptop on and opened it, quickly opening up the internet.

Her mind was set - she was going to find out who she was, who her real family was.

----

"It's definetly not any of us." Prue stated. On the coffee table in front of them was a picture of each of them as a baby, plus this mystery one.

"Nope." Phoebe said. Piper didn't say anything, still flipping through the album. She knew it wasn't any of them, and she was determined to find out who it was.

"It's way too many pictures to just be a friend's baby." She remarked. "A whole album full. It's just ... weird ..."

She flipped right to the back, to one last picture, of her mother, Sam, and this baby.

"Hey ..." She murmured, spotting something white in one corner.

"What?"

"A piece of paper ..." Easing it gently out, Piper carefully unfolded the notepaper. "It's a letter ... To my darling baby girl ... I do now, and always will, regret giving you up ... But I did it hoping you will have a good life, because I can't garentee you will with me ... I hope you will understand someday, and find your way home ..."

----

"Nothing." Paige said in annoyance. "Nothing on the whole of the net can help me!"

Who was she kidding? She had been abandoned in a church, of course their would be no record of her real family. How was she supposed to find her mother? Did she really even want to? Her mother obviously didn't want her ...

And yet, sometimes, she dreamt about a woman crying softly, whispering "I love you", pain and fear filling her voice. And she was convinced that her mother had a reason for giving her up, that she was scared ... of something.

And somehow, she couldn't hate her mother, she just couldn't ...

----

"... So understand that I never have, and never will, stop loving you, that I will always be there, you are not alone. And I know that someday, you will be reunited with your family. All my love, your mother, Patty." Piper finished reading, her throat dry, her eyes filled with tears.

"We ... we have a sister?" Phoebe whispered.

"Sounds like it ..." Prue snatched the letter and started reading it herself, as Piper turned back to the picture, staring into the face of her baby sister ...

"We have to find her." Phoebe said quickly. She turned the page, hoping for something, anything, that would help her find her sister. And strangely ...

"It's a newspaper cutting." She said, half to herself, half to the room. "I mean, it's _two _newspaper cuttings!"

She smoothed them out onto the table, and started to read the first one, headed "Baby Found In Church".

Heads together, the three sisters read all about how a baby girl was found in a church a few streets away by a nun. The next cutting, dated a week later, reported the girls adoption.

"Paige." Piper breathed. "Her name is Paige ..."


	3. Searching

Thanks again for reviews. By the way, I don't know what Paige's parents first names were, so I just made them up. It's ot actually important, though.

Chapter 3 - Searching

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped suddenly, jumping up and running from the room, leaving her older sisters with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Look at this!" She yelled on her return, waving a newspaper in their face. "Look!" She flipped frnatically through it, finally stopping at a page near the middle.

"Look! Charlotte and John Matthews died in a car crash last week!"

"So?" Prue shrugged.

"_But their daughter Paige escaped unharmed_!" Phoebe quoted, her voice shaking with exitement. "Charlotte and John Matthews adopted our sister!" She practically screamed. Piper felt a huge smile spread across her face, but Prue barely attempted one. It wasn't that she didn't want to find her sister - well, she wasn't sure how she felt about this girl, maybe she was still in shock - but it was that her mother had never managed to tell her ... She'd checked the dates on the cuttings - Paige wouldn't have been a year old when Patty died. So why couldn't her mother ever have told her ...?

"How can we find her?" Phoebe asked. "I mean we can't put an add in the paper -"

"Phoebe, you work at this paper." Piper stated. "You work with the guy who wrote this article, call him and ask if he knows how we can reach her!" Hitting herslef on the forehead, Phoebe pulled out her cell phone and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hi, Carl, I need a little favour ... well, some info, actually ..."

"Are you OK?" Piper's voice pulled Prue out of her thoughts, and the eldest sister nodded.

"Sure. I'm great." She said, unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"Prue ..."

"OK, it's just that in the space of - oh, about ten minutes - I've just found out I have a baby sister, and now you guys are all hung up on finding her ... I'm still getting used to the idea ..."

"Prue, I know this is all new, and scary, but this is our sister, she is family. And sahe has just lost her parents, she needs us." Piper said gently. "I'm freaking out about this too, but this girl, our baby sister -"

"Baby _half _sister." Prue interrupted.

"She's just nineteen, OK, Prue, do you understand that?" She continued, without showing any sign of hearing what Prue said, even though Prue knew she had.

"Yes, but Piper -"

"She needs us, Prue. She's our sister and she needs us." Piper said.

"I know." Prue sighed. Maybe once the shock wore off, she'd get used to idea, and maybe be as excited as Piper and Phoebe about this whole thing. Another sister ...

"Guys?" Phoebe sat back on the arm of Prue's chair. "He doesn't have a number for Paige, becuase he didn't speak to her. But her asked her aunt - her mothers sister - a few questions, and he has a number we can call."

"Are we sure about this?" Prue asked. Despite Piper's little talk, she was still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. "What if she doesn't even want us to find her?"

"There's only one way to find out." Phoebe shrugged, dialling the number she'd scribbled on a scrap of paper.

"Hi, this is Phoebe Halliwell, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm an old school friend of Paige Matthews, and I've been trying to get in touch with her ages." Phoebe said, all in a rush. "I believe she's your neice ... Her parents? Oh, that's too bad." Phoebe said, trying to sound surprised. "I'm so sorry. Do you have a number for her ... I know she might not be up to talking ... I know ... OK, thanks, hang on a sec ..." Giving her sisters a thumbs up, Phgoebe turned the paper over and scribbled yet another number down. "OK, thanks a lot ... take care ... goodbye ..." She clicked the phone shut. "Got it. We have a mobile number for our sister!" She yelled.

Prue pulled the paper from her sister's hand. "I'll dial. This isn't something you can tell her over the phone." She picked up the house phone. "Are we doing this now?" She asked nervously.

"Gee, no Prue, we're going to go food shopping first!" Phoebe said sarcastically. "Of course we're doing this now!"

"OK, OK." Prue slowly punched the buttons, and listened to the steady ring. "Answerphone." She sighed after a few seconds, almost with relieft, though luckily no one noticed.

"So leave a message." Piper said nervously.

"Hi, this is Prue Halliwell, trying to reach Paige Matthews." Prue said, aware of how much her voice was shaking. "Paige, I really need to talk to you, could you please give me a call when you get this message ... The number's ..."

----

Paige was laid flat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She should really call her aunt and uncle, let them know where she was. As far as they new she was still in that motel. Her mobile was in one of the boxes, turned off and thrown to the bottom after she got sick of people calling her, claiming to know how she felt and telling her it would get better.

She'd dig it out later. For now, she wanted to just lay here, and cry ...

* * *

**I know it's not a great chapter, it doesn't make much sense and it's really short, but it's all I could come up with.**


	4. A Picture, A Message and A Conversation

Thanks for all the reviews guys, but I'd like to make something clear: There is no magic in this story YET. There will be magic later, once all the sisters have met ect. So the story is set before Charmed series one. (And Andy is still alive.)

Chapter 4 - A Picture, A Message and A Conversation

She was all dried up now. She didn't have any tears left in her, or any energy to cry them out. She'd laid in silence for so long, it was slowly starting to get dark. But she didn't want to sleep, she was wide awake, even though she'd barely slept for over a week now ... the truth was, she was too scared to sleep, too scared she'd see her parents last moments again, feel the heat of the fire, the immense pain. Instead, she rolled off of the bed and, after a few minutes and tripping over the rug, she found her sketching pad and a pencil. She walked over to the window, and sat on a chair, her feet propped up on the wall in her favourite drawing position. It was several minutes before she decided what to draw, she smiled as she felt her pencil glide smoothly over the paper. Letting her pain out onto the paper always helped ...

----

"We have a sister Prue, you can't hide from that!" Phoebe said angrily.

"I'm not trying to -" Prue said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Really? Do you know what, I don't think you even care that we have a sister, do you?" Phoebe snapped.

"Of course I care, I just ..."

"You just don't want to find her? Meet her?" Piper said. Prue closed her eyes - it was rare that Piper took sides when her and Phoebe were arguing.

"Of course I do ... just not right now ..."

"Why!" Phoebe cried.

"Because I'm having a hard time getting used to this, OK? I mean, don't you feel - feel betrayed?" Prue said, a note of desperation in her voice. It was obvious, however, from Phoebe face that she disagreed.

"By who?" Piper asked, although Prue thought she knew what she meant.

"By ... by mum. I mean, she never told us, and neither did grams, or dad - do you think he knows? - and I'm having a hard time understanding why no one thought to tell us that we had a little sister out there somewhere."

"Prue ... I'm sure she had a reason -" Piper started, but it was Phoebe who cut across her.

"For giving up our sister for adoption? Why did she do it?" Phoebe asked, obviously considering this for the first time.

"I don't know ... But the important thing is, that we find Paige, and bring her home." Piper said. "Just like mum wanted ..."

----

Paige titled the book and studied her picture. She was her own worst critic, but something about it she liked ... The stormy sea crashing against the rocks portrayed her emotions perfectly, the dark sea representing her grief, and the crescent moon showing hope, her baby, her future ...

Yep, she liked this one.

Checking her watch, Paige was surprised that it was only seven thirty. It was raining, making the sky darker, and making her think it was later. She should probably call her aunt and uncle. That way, she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow, and if her aunt insisted on having a long conversation, she could just say she was tired, and then hang up.

It took longer that she expected to find her phone, and she ended up unpacking half the box ... well, she dumped it on the floor, which was almost unpacking. She sat on the edge of her bed, surprisingly worn out. Strange, since she hadn't actually done much ...

She pressed and held the on button, then squinted against the light the phone emitted. It was darker than she'd realised, obviously.

It took her a minute to notice she had a voicemail message, and longer to decide whether or not to bother hearing it. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and the pressed the button.

"Hi, this is Prue Halliwell, trying to reach Paige Matthews ... Paige, I really need to talk to you, could you please give me a call when you get this message ... The number's 2744397 ..."

Paige frowned - she didn't know any Prue Halliwell, did she? She didn't think so ...

She started to turn the phone back off, but something stopped her. Somehow, she thought this was important, and somehow she found herself pressing "call" ...

----

The phone ringing made them all jump, and even Prue ran towards it.

"It's her! It's her!" Phoebe screamed, recognising the number and reaching for the receiver.

"Wait, Pheebs I should answer it. I called her, she'll ask for me -" Hitting her younger sister's hand away, Prue picked up the receiver and pressed it to her ear, shocked at how much she was shaking.

"H-hello?"

"Um, hi ... Is Prue Halliwell there?" A voice said, just as nervous as Prue's.

"Yes, speaking." Prue said, as Phoebe gave a squeal next to her.

"Um, you left me a message ...?" Paige said nervously, twirling her pencil in between her fingers.

"Yes, um, could we maybe meet up at some point? I really have to talk to you, but - um - face to face -"

Paige paused, as a thought crossed her mind. "You - you're not a reporter are you?"

"No, no, I just have to talk to you about ... something. Could you maybe meet me a Quake tomorrow? My sister works there ..."

"Sure. What time?" Paige wasn't even aware of making the decision, she just found herself agreeing.

"One o' clock?" Prue said nervously.

"I - I'll be there." Paige stammered, and was relieve when Prue said her goodbyes and hung up. She was agreeing to meet a complete stranger in a restaurant she'd never even been in before.

_My mother would kill me._

----

She went anyway. Well, she was almost there, sat outside in her car, trying to guess what this woman wanted. Eventually, she gave up, and opened the car door, and getting shakily to her feet.

----

"Prue, what do you mean you're going to be late?" Piper hissed down the phone. "A flat tire ... of course Phoebe's with you." She sighed. "Well what am I supposed to say to her? Do you want me to wait?"

"No, no, you tell her, I don't know how long we'll be." Prue said quickly. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Fine. Bye." Piper slammed the phone down, slightly annoyed. She didn't know what to say to this girl, her _sister. _She couldn't just come out and say it, could she? _Oh, by the way, I'm you're sister."_

"Excuse me?" Piper's silent rant was interrupted by a dark-haired pale-faced girl.

"Yes?"

"I'm, um, meant to be meeting someone here ... Prue Halliwell -?"

Piper's jaw dropped.

"P-Paige?" She stammered, and the girl nodded. Piper was face to face with her sister, and she hadn't even realised it!

With a very Phoebe-ish yelp, Piper walked quickly round to the other side of the counter and embraced the girl.

Paige was speechless. What was going on? Strangers ringing her and arranging to meet up, different strangers hugging her for no reason ...

"Oh, god, you don't know who I am!" Piper said, breaking away flustered.

"No, I don't."

"I'm Prue's sister, I'm Piper. Prue's been delayed, but if you come and sit over here, I'll explain it all ..." Piper said, nervously wringing her hands. Paige followed her over to a table, and sat down on the chair, opposite Piper.

"Well?" She asked nervously, almost afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Uh ..." Piper paused, and glanced towards the door. Nope, no Prue or Phoebe running in, ready to take over. She was alone._ How the hell am I meant to tell her ..._

"I ... I'm you're sister ..."


	5. Sisters

Chapter 5 - Sisters ...

"Excuse me?" Paige said, staring at the crazy woman in front of her. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I ... I'm sorry you have to find out like this." Piper said. "I know it's a shock ... I'm still in shock we only found out yesterday, but it's true ... You're our baby sister ..."

"How ... How did you find this out?" Paige asked. "Are - are you sure?"

Piper nodded, then launched into the whole story. By the time she was finished, Paige looked a little less shocked.

"Sorry - what's your name?" Paige said after a few moments silence.

"Piper. I'm the middle sister, I'm 25. Prue, the one you spoke to, is the oldest, she's 26, and Phoebe's the youngest at 22. I mean, she was the youngest." Piper gave another nervous smile, as her words ran through Paige's head.

_Phoebe's the youngest. Phoebe's the youngest. Phoebe's the youngest._

They were already a family, already sisters. And she was ... she was just some orphan. Why would they want anything to do with her ...

"Why did you find me?" She asked, and Piper looked taken-a-back.

"Wh ...? Paige, you're our sister. Of course we had to find you. Are you OK ...?"

"I'm fine." Paige replied, but she knew she wasn't. A wave of nausea had washed over her - great time for morning sickness.

"Um ... you're mother -"

"Our mother." Piper corrected.

"Yeah, OK, um is she going to -"

"Ah." Piper's smiled faded, and Paige noticed the sudden sadness in her eyes. "She ... um ... she died. A long time ago." Piper said quietly.

"Oh. I ... I'm so sorry ..."

"Don't worry about it." Piper forced a smile. "We don't know about your father though."

"My ..."

"You, um, we think that is, we think that your dad isn't the same as ours, that he is the man in the picture ... Sam, Prue thinks his name is ..."

"Right." Paige said. Her head was a mess, she felt sick, and suddenly the room was spinning.

"Are you OK?" Piper asked again. "Paige?"

"I ... yeah ... I need to - some air -" Half-falling out of her chair, Paige muttered "I'll call you ..." And stumbled towards the door.

Somehow, she managed to get into her car and drive a few blocks before having to get out and throw up. She placed a hand gingerly on her stomach.

"It's OK, we're OK." She muttered. "It's OK ..."

----

Piper watched her go, open-mouthed. Less than five minutes later, Prue and Phoebe hurried back through it.

"Well? Where is she?" Phoebe asked, looking around in confusion. "Hasn't she turned up?"

"Oh, she turned up." Piper sighed. "But I guess she didn't take it so well ..."

"What?" Prue slid into the seat Paige had occupied just minutes before. "What happened?"

"I told her, she was a little shocked ... we talked for a bit, and then ... I dunno, she just went a little pale, and said something about needing air, and left. She did look ill though ... I should have gone after her, made sure she was OK."

"No, I'm sure its just the shock. She'll be fine." Prue said quickly, seeing how upset Piper was getting.

"She ... she said she'd call me, though." Piper said. "So I guess it wasn't too bad?"

"No, I'm sure it'll all work out." Phoebe said, disappointed she hadn't met her sister. Leaning forward, she grinned at Piper.

"Come on then, what was she like?"

----

Letting herself in, Paige sat on the edge of her bed. She felt fine now ... well, she didn't feel sick anymore at least. Still, however, it was a shock ... three sisters ... yet another dead mother ... and a lost father ...

"Typical that my real family is screwed up." She murmured.

Still, it was a family, and god knows, she needed someone right now.

"A family of strangers." She snorted, again to herself. "Isn't talking to yourself the first sign of madness?" She said aloud, then burst into giggles as she realised she was doing it again. "Yep, call the nuthouse now ..."


	6. Tracked Down

Chapter 6 - Tracked Down

Paige jumped as her phone started ringing again, but instead of answering it, she threw a pillow at it. She didn't want to talk, not to anyone. Plus, the happy, upbeat ring tone felt wrong somehow - she wondered if she should switch it to something more dark and morbid.

Eventually it stopped, and she relaxed again. Her new "sisters" no doubt. They'd already rang twice, but she was still getting used to the whole idea, and wasn't ready to talk. But she would be, she would talk to them. Soon.

For now, though, she felt like simply venting her feelings onto a piece of paper.

----

Piper sighed as she put the phone down, shaking her head at her sisters. "I'm sorry, guys. I should have gone after her, made her stay. We've lost her again -"

"No, we haven't." Prue said. "She just lost her parents, she's upset, and scared, and alone. She probably just doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Piper nodded, then slipped upstairs, still clutching the cordless phone. One locked safely in her bedroom, she hit the redial button.

Unsurprisingly, it clicked to answer phone, but Piper suspected it Paige was sat watching it ring. So this time, she left a message.

"Paige, this is Piper." She said. "Listen, I know this is all a shock for you, but I'd really like to meet up and talk to you. If you want, I wont bring my - our - sisters, it'll be just me and you. I wont even tell them. Just please, call me, at least let me know you're OK ..."

Paige bit her lip as the voice trailed off. "Well, bye then, I guess ..."

It really wasn't fair on Piper, for her to have just walked put like that. She was probably worried. But somehow, the prospect of talking to just Piper, not having to meet her other sisters yet, was comforting. She didn't want to just walk into a whole family ...

Slowly, almost like she was underwater, she reached out for the phone.

Piper answered it instantly, barely half a ring had sounded. "Hello?"

"Hi ... it's Paige." The voice was barely a whisper, but it made a huge smile spread across Piper's face.

"Paige, hi!" Piper said, her own voice low so her sisters didn't hear. It felt weird keeping this from them, and she wasn't sure why she was, but something told her it was the right thing to do. "How are you?"

"I'm fine ... How are you?" Paige asked awkwardly, and Piper wasted a few seconds nodding, until she realised Paige couldn't see her. (A/N: Am I the only one who does that?)

"Yeah, you know. Um ... you rushed off pretty fast the other day ..."

"Sorry." Paige said genuinely. "I wasn't feeling well ..."

"Are you OK now though?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, yes."

"We ... erm ..."

"Bye." Paige said, and her finger was half-way to the "end" button when Piper cried "No, wait!"

"What?"

"Oh, um, I was thinking maybe I could drop by some time, um, where do you live?"

Paige paused, biting her lip again. She supposed this was her new habit - at least she'd left her nails alone.

"Um, my place?" Paige murmured. Did she really want Piper coming round? Here?

"Yes. I wont bring the others if you don't want ..."

"Um, no, I don't ... um ..."

"So, what's you're address?" Piper prompted. Paige took a deep breath, then uttered the name of her block of flats, but not the number.

"Where's that?" Piper asked. Paige tried to answer but the words stuck in her throat. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready ...

"Paige?" Closing her eyes, Paige pressed the button her finger was already on.

She was shaking, but she didn't know why. Throwing the phone at the wall, she burst into tears, watched as the back of the phone fell of on contact with the wall and the battery crashed to the floor. No one would be able to reach her now, no one could call her. And it was better this way. Cut off from the world.

_It's not fair on them. It's not fair on my parents. I can't just move into a new family, it's not fair ..._

----

Piper stared at the phone in disbelief. She'd hung up on her. She'd hung up!

With a sighed, she sat laid on the bed, wondering what was going through this poor girls head.

"She just lost her parents." Piper reasoned. "She's probably all over the place right now ..."

But she felt that Paige could do with some one to talk to, and ...

Well, who better than her big sister?

"OK, OK ... What was the name again?" Digging around in her drawer until she found a map of the area, Piper searched for the apartments Paige had named. It took fifteen minutes to locate them, but finally she had, and she worked out a route quickly.

She stuffed the map in her jacket pocket, and was out of the house before either of the others noticed.

Checking the map every so often (for no real reason, it didn't help much) Piper drove as fast as she was allowed, her natural instincts kicking in, and making her worried. Who knows what could be going through Paige's mind? She could be thinking about anything? For all Piper knew, she could be trying to take her own life right now ...

Giving her head a little shake, Piper tried to bury those thoughts, but they wouldn't leave her alone. Screeching to a halt outside the - rather rundown - building, she threw the door open before the car had completely stopped, and only just remembered to lock the door. This neighbour hood didn't look like it's residents were above stealing a car from the street.

She raced inside the building, and was halfway up the first flight of stairs when she realised she didn't know which apartment Paige lived in. Cursing herself, she stopped, not knowing what to do now. Rolling her eyes, she guessed she'd just have to ask a few people ...

----

There it was again. Some one was definetly knocking on her door. Well, they'd soon give up.

She rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head, but the knocking just got louder. Then louder. Now the person was definetly hammering one the door.

"Paige? Paige!"

Paige sat up in shock. Piper? It couldn't be! How the hell ...

"Paige! I know you're in there!" Piper yelled. She had to ask three different people before she found the right one, but she knew it was Paige's. "Paige! Open up!"

"Wh-what are you doing here!" Paige cried.

"Let - me - in!" Piper yelled, banging her fist on the door with each word. "Now!"

Reluctantly, Paige unlocked the door and opened it half and inch.

"Paige." Piper sighed, then pushed at the door a bit, forcing Paige to step back and let her in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as Piper looked around the room.

"We need to talk." Piper stated.

"About what?" Paige said. "What's so important that you had to come all the way down here and bust my door down?"

"I did not bust your door down." Piper replied with a roll of her eyes. "I wanted to make sure you're OK. I know a lot has happened to you in the last few weeks, and I just ... I'm here, if you ever need to talk."

"Right." Paige said. "Um, no offence, but I _can't _spill my soul to you, I don't even know you."

"You do." Piper said softly. "I know you don't feel like it, but we're sisters, Paige. Family." She glanced over a the smashed phone on the floor.

"Hiding from me?" She quizzed.

"Hiding from everyone." Paige muttered.

"Like who?"

"Like people. People who think they know me, and they know what I'm going through, and that they can help me ..."

"Paige ... I wont pretend that I know you, or what you're going through. But maybe I can help. Sometimes ... just talking, can help."

"It can't OK! Why doesn't anyone see! Everything's too messed up to be put right!" She was crying. When had that started? Then again, maybe she'd just never stopped. But before she could think about it, Piper was hugging her. Not the surprised "Oh-my-god-you're-my-sister" hug like at Quake but a real one. And Paige buried her face into Piper's shoulder, and just cried, being held by the sister she never knew she had.


	7. It Always Does

Chapter 7 - It Always Does

"And it's just like they all act like they understand, but how can they? How can they understand?" Paige sobbed.

"Shh. I know, I know." Piper soothed. "They're just doing what they think is best."

"I don't know how - how to ... to survive without them." Paige confided. "They've always been there, and now ..."

"I know. It's will never be OK that they're gone, Paige. It will never stop hurting, but it will get easier." Piper said. "Trust me. And Paige ..." She paused, then took a deep breath. "I know right now it seems unbearable, but promise me you wont ... do anything stupid."

Paige looked at her for a few confused seconds before realising what she was saying.

"Oh!"

_She thinks I'm going to kill myself._

She would have laughed, if it wasn't for that night ...

----

It was three days after her parents death, and she had just been released from hospital. She only had cuts and bruises - it wasn't fair. She she'd got scuttered, drinking vodka 'till the room started spinning. It didn't help, of course it didn't. It just made things worse, and she ended up throwing her guts into the toilet half the night and feeling terrible. Not just because she had sick all over her face and her head was pounding - although that didn't help - but because right then, she hated herself for so many reasons. But the main one right then was what she'd just done, just drank. Her baby - what if she'd hurt it? She was a terrible mother already, and the baby wasn't even born yet ...

And that's when she thought of it. A bottle of parecetemal, and she wouldn't have to do this anymore. She wouldn't have to live.

She nearly did it too. Glass in one hand, pill in other. But she couldn't do it. It wasn't just her life at stake here, but her baby's. And it wasn't the poor kid's fault she was such a failure. She couldn't do that, couldn't kill it.

She she'd let the pill fall to the floor, set down the glass and packed her bags, getting herself a room in that crappy motel away from it all.

And for the first time, she was really, really glad she hadn't done it.

----

"I wont, I promise." Paige said. Piper looked relieved.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. After all, it's not just my life." As she said it, she realised she hadn't told Piper about the baby. Well, looks like now was the time.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, and Paige could practically hear the wheels turning in her mind. "Are you ...?"

"Yes. I'm ... three months." Paige said awkwardly.

"Really? Oh, wow! Congratulations!" Piper cried. "My first niece or nephew ..."

Paige smiled. So maybe the kid wouldn't just have her ... maybe it would have a few aunts thrown in there too?

"Who ... who's the father? Is he around?"

"Um, no, he's not. Just a guy ..." Paige shrugged. "A guy, a party, too much to drink ... he doesn't know, though, and I don't want him too. We'll be OK, the baby and me. We can manage alone."

"Aw, Paige. You'll never, ever be alone." Piper said softly. "I promise you, I - we, will always be here for you ... and, uh, Paige? About Prue and Phoebe? I know they really want to meet you."

Paige paused nervously. "I just ... you guys already have you're little family already, and I ... I can't just walk in there and mess it all up."

"Paige, you're our sister. You're a part of our family, you wont mess it up."

"What if ... what if they don't like me?" Paige whispered. She knew she sounded stupid, but she had a feeling Piper wouldn't laugh. Somehow, she felt she could tell her these worries.

"Don't like you? How could they not like you? You're our own flesh and blood." Piper said. "Trust me, they'll love you."

"What if ... if we don't get on? What if we keep arguing?"

"That's what sister's do." Piper replied. Paige smiled shyly. "Everything will be OK, Paige. It'll all work out, it always does. It's fate that we found you, it's meant to be."

Paige nodded. "I ... I guess ... I've got to meet them sometime, right? So ... Whenever."

"How about, I cook dinner tomorrow, and you come over?" Piper suggested. Paige's face must have given away how she felt - nervous.

"I promise you, I wont let anything happen to you." Piper half-joked.

----

"Where have you been?" Prue demanded the second Piper got home.

"Out. I had to think." Piper lied quickly.

Prue looked at her strangely - it was a family trait to be bad at lying. But either Prue couldn't tell (well, technically, it wasn't a lie, she had gone out and been thinking) or she didn't want to push it.

"Paige still hasn't called." Phoebe remarked. "Do you think she's OK?"

"I'm sure she is." Piper smiled. "It'll all work out, it always does." She added, in the exact same way she had to Paige.


	8. TaDa!

Chapter 8 - Ta-Da!

"So, what's so special about tonight again?" Phoebe asked for the sixth time the next day. Looking up from the pastry she was rolling out, Piper fixed her sister with a look.

"I told you, I just thought it would be nice for us to have dinner together. Stop complaining."

"Piper." Phoebe dragged the word out into a long whine.

"It didn't work when you were nine and it wont work now." Piper replied, her attention back on the pastry. "Run along now." She added, and even though she didn't see it, she knew Phoebe pulled a face before leaving.

It was all Piper could do to not let out a giddy squeal. Paige was definitly still coming - three secret calls had secured that, and she was pretty sure her sisters had no idea. And if tonight went OK, then hopefully they would see a lot more of their baby sister. After all, they had a lot to catch up on. Especially ...

Piper smiled again at the thought of a neice or nephew. She imagined making cookies with her/him, when they were older, and shopping for baby clothes while it was younger ...

----

Paige threw the dress onto the mounting pile on her floor, with an angry cat-like noise. Everything was straining against her bump, and she didn't want to give it away instantly. And no way was she going to surrender to the baggy grey sweatshirt she'd been wearing. No way.

She pulled out a red dress and tried it on - still too obvious but she didn't have much more. With a sigh, she picked out a pair of shoes and a jacket, then looked at the clock. Half-an-hour to go. Just half-an-hour ...

She spent a full five minutes deciding weather to leave her hair curly or not - first impressions count - and eventually decided to straighten it, which took another twenty minutes and caused a burnt finger. Then, with just five minutes to go before she had to set of, she ran into the bathroom, to throw up and brush her teeth.

With a groan, she dragged herself down the stairs, outside and into her car, praying that she wouldn't have to throw up at her sisters' house.

----

Setting another plate on the table, Piper looked at the clock nervously. She was late. Paige was late. OK, so only by five minutes, but she wanted her sisters to be surprised.

Then she heard a car pull to a stop, and a car door slam ...

----

Paige had to marvel at Piper's directions - they were _exact_. Which was lucky, because she'd set off almost ten minutes late. But now, here she was, stood outside the door of the big house, wondering if it was pink or red, and trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell.

Eventually, she pressed her burnt finger against the little buzzer, cried out in pain and withdrew it. Concequently, when Piper threw the door open, she was greeted by Paige swearing loudly.

"Huh?"

"Piper!" Paige said brightly, turning a brilliant shade of pink.

"Hi." Piper beamed, hugging her warmly. "Come in." She stepped aside to let her in, and the second she stepped over the threshhold a loud girly scream made her jump.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried. "Oh my god! It's Paige, isn't it!"

"Yes! How did you know!" Piper asked.

"I ... I dunno ... I just did." Phoebe said, jumping out of her chair so fast she knocked it to the ground. She left it where it was, however, and threw herself at Paige.

"OhmygodsohappytomeetyouIcan'tbelieveit!OhwowyoulooklikePrueit'ssoweird -" Phoebe said, so fast Paige felt dizzy.

"Uh ... what?"

"Ican'tbelieveit-Ijustcan'tbeliveveit-Ireallycan't!" Phoebe said, her mouth moving so fast it blurred. Paige gave up trying to understand what she was saying, and instead turned to Prue, the oldest sister who was looking at her with interest.

"Hi." Prue said after a few minutes. "Nice to meet you."

Paige's heart sank - obviously, this girl didn't like her. She wondered what would happen if she tried to run - but she didn't get the chance. Prue had pulled her into a surprising embrace.

Then Piper was pulling her towards the table and talking quickly about not knowing what she liked to eat so she'd just cooked everything she could think of, and Phoebe was chattering away about something, and Prue was grinning at her ...

Strange, how she'd never been in this house before, never meet two of these people before, and somehow, she'd never felt more at home.


	9. Over The Table

Thanks again for all the nice reviews I'm getting it really motivates me to do the best I can with this story.

Chapter 9 - Over The Table

Paige hadn't eaten much, Piper noted with some disappointment. She knew that her sister's current ... _condition _meant that certain foods could do more damage than usual, but still, Paige must like something, right?

"Uh, sorry, Paige, I didn't know what kind of food you like." Piper said nervously.

"Oh, no, it's all great." Paige said quickly, putting another forkful into her mouth to prove it. The last thing she wanted to do was offend Piper, but how could she tell her that she had barely eaten anything for weeks? Somehow, food wasn't important - she couldn't recall feeling hungry once since her parents death, and although she'd forced stuff down for the sake of her baby, a lot of the time she'd forgotten.

"I could always make you something else." Piper said.

"No, no, really. It's lovely, Piper. I just ..."

"Don't really feel like eating." Prue supplied, causing Paige to look up in surprise.

"Yeah ... how did you ...?"

"Paige, I was seven when our mother died. I understood, I knew she was gone and she was never coming back. I know that eating is the last thing on your mind." Prue gave a smile that didn't quite erase the pain in her eyes. Talking about her mother was obviously still hard. The thought made Paige feel several emotions at once - fear, that she would never get over her parents death, sympathey, for Prue and the others who lost their mother so young, and relief, that her sisters seemed to understand.

"But I also know that you have to eat." Prue continued. "And since Grams isn't here to shove food down your throat constantly, I guess we'll have to do that. But trust me, there are worst things than eating Piper's cooking."

Paige joined in the laughter, glad the mood had lightened. She didn't want to talk about her parents, knew that her sisters were bound to ask questions too, it was only natural, human nature. But she couldn't face them.

"Paige," Phoebe said carefully, looking directly into Paige's eyes unnervingly. Paige braced herself for the questions that would come ... "We're all here if you ever need to talk, because talking helps, but you don't have to. Talk, that is."

Paige smiled gratefully, and nodded. She turned her attention back to her plate, automatically putting more food in her mouth, chewing it and swallowing, but not tasting it, not feeling it.

"Is that what they're teaching you at that college?" Prue teased. "That talking helps? 'Cause I learned the same thing from day-time T.V and it's a lot cheaper."

"You? Watching day-time T.V? Now I find it hard to believe you could drag yourself away from your desk." Phoebe replied sweetly.

"We I can, I did, and it bored me." Prue replied. "I don't know how you live like that."

The easy banter relaxed Paige, I she watched the interaction with interest - growing up as an only child, she'd only ever seen this kind of stuff on television shows.

Her head flipping from side to side like she was watching a tennis match, Paige felt her smile grow wider. Maybe someday she could get involved in this kind of stuff, the sisterly teasing, the over-the-table jokes.

"What about you, Paige?" Phoebe asked suddenly, dragging Paige out of her little daydream. "What do you do? Collage? Job?"

"Oh ... I was doing a degree in social work." Paige muttered, and for some reason her face grew hot. _I'm blushing? Why the hell am I blushing?_

"Was?" Phoebe repeated.

"Uh ... yeah ... I was but I ..."

"Had to take some time off, of course you did." Prue said simply.

"No, actually." Paige said slowly, deciding not to leave her sisters with the wrong impression. They had to find out she was a giving up on collage - and the reason why - sooner or later. "I'm not going back, I'm dropping out."

"What? Why?" Prue looked at her, but Paige was grateful to see no judgement in her ice-blue eyes.

"Because ... I don't think I'll have the time for it." Paige muttered, knowing her face matched her dress now.

"Why?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I ... I ..." She didn't know how to say it, didn't know how they'd react. "I'm ..." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Paige is having a baby." Piper said simply. Cheeks burning, Paige looked at the other two, who's reactions couldn't have been more different. Phoebe squealed loudly, much like Piper had, but magnified by about a million, Paige thought, and she jumped up, hugged her, yelled several times, although what she was screaming about Paige couldn't tell. Prue seemed to be processing the information, an almost pained look on her face.

"How - how far?" She said eventually.

"About three months." Paige said, studying Prue closely, but her expression was unreadable.

"So you - you can still go to collage. People manage it."

"Yes, but it's not fair to leave the baby in day-care it's whole life."

"We could look after her." Phoebe stated. "We'd work it out."

"Her?"

"Oh, yeah. We usually have girls in this family." Phoebe smiled.

"Haven't had a boy in about two-hundred years." Piper agreed. "At least, that's what Grams used to tell us."

"But we could work it out." Prue said. "You could still go to collage."

Paige opened her mouth to ask why it was so important to Prue, but instead said; "I need to sort my head out first."

She looked over at Piper, who was also looking at Prue questionably.

"So who's the dad?" Phoebe asked brightly, and Paige turned her attention away from Prue.

----

It was later, when dinner was over and Piper and Phoebe had gone into the kitchen to make coffee ("none for Paige though!" Phoebe had exclaimed brightly) that Paige found herself alone with Prue. She'd been thinking about the oldest sister's reaction and had come to one conclusion - that Prue was disappointed in her for having a child so young.

"I'm sorry." She stated, but realised she wasn't sorry at all for being pregnant. Just for the fact Prue was upset about it.

"For what?" Prue said, trying to make her voice sound upbeat, but failing.

"I know you're ... disappointed or something. At me. For being pregnant." Paige muttered. To her surprise, Prue shook her head ruefully.

"I'm not." She told her. "Really, I am happy for you. I'm just a little ..."

"A little what?" Paige prompted, but Prue glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"Nothing. Nothing." She said. "Congratulations."

Paige nodded, but didn't know what to think. What exactly was going on with Prue?

"You know ... You guys keep telling me I can talk to you ... well it's that same the other way round. And maybe the fact that you don't know me very well ... it could help."

Prue looked at her thoughtfully, looked as though she might actually be about to speak - when the two middle sisters walked in. Paige had the sense not to say anything else, and the conversation turned to something else.


	10. Babies, Boyfriends and Breakups

Again, loads of great reviews ; ) . You all have different idea's on what Prue's problem is, but none of you were right lol. So here goes ...

Chapter 10 - Babies, Boyfriends and Break-ups

**One week later.**

Paige rang the doorbell, even though her sisters had told her to just walk in. She'd only known them a week, but they seemed to be handling the whole situation better than her. And they made excuses for her _not _handling the situation. When, three days ago, Phoebe had organized a trip to the zoo, and Paige had started yelling that she wasn't a five year old, and they had to stop treating her like a child, only to be filled with remorse seconds later, Phoebe had breezily put it down to hormones and they'd gone to the zoo anyway. Which had actually been more fun than she expected it to be, although she still maintained that at nineteen there were lots of places she'd rather go.

"Oh, hi." Prue smiled as she opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh - sorry, I just -"

"It's OK, it's OK." Prue half-laughed. "We told you, treat this place like your home too. Even if you wont move in." She teased.

"We both know it's way too soon." Paige replied lightly, and Prue nodded.

"I know that, you know that, _Piper _knows that. But try telling Phoebe." Prue stepped back to let her in. "Neither of them are here, though. They're shopping."

Paige just nodded.

"What's that?" Prue asked, trying to look at the photo Paige had clasped in her hand.

"Oh ... It's just ... well I thought you guys - or Phoebe at least - might want to see it ..." She trailed off, and almost reluctantly turned over the scan photo in her hand. Prue felt her blood run cold. It was a ultra-sound picture, of Paige's baby. "I .. uh ... just came from the hospital." Paige muttered.

"Uh, right." Prue reached a hand out to the wall to steady herself. After a few seconds, the strode briskly into the living room, followed by a nervous Paige.

"Prue ... I don't want to offend you or anything, and I know you said this whole thing didn't bother you, but every time anyone mentions my baby, you go silent and ... well ..." Paige trailed off.

"It ... It doesn't." Prue said. "Honestly, Paige, I'm not disappointed or anything. I'm happy for you."

"Then ... I don't mean to pry, but ... what is it? Because we both know that something about this upsets you." Paige said carefully, wondering if Prue was the kind of person who'd just loose it and start hitting her.

Prue took a deep breath, knowing that she had to tell her. She had to tell Paige The Secret, the one even her sisters didn't know.

"A-about a year ago, I broke up with my boyfriend, Andy. He's a cop, a really good cop, he moved to Portland a few months after." Paige couldn't help but notice the way Prue's eyes lit up when she talked about this guy - she was obviously still in love with him.

"I never told Piper or Phoebe, I never told anyone, but the reason we broke up was ... we ... we wanted a baby." She gave a pained smile. "We'd been together since we were seventeen, we were ready. So we started trying, but didn't tell anyone. I don't really know why, maybe I knew, maybe I was preparing myself."

Paige was extremely confused now, but Prue didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were glazed over, she was lost in the past, and she seemed to have forgotten Paige was there.

"We were trying for almost a year, when we decided to get checked out, just in case. Turned out I ... have some problems. They said we could conceive, we _could, _but it would be harder, a lot harder. And even then, the baby might not even survive. I ... I was gutted. My own body failing me, failing us. I was so angry with myself, maybe even depressed. I drove him away, telling him to find someone who could give him the kid he wanted, the one he deserved. I wouldn't let him help me. I wouldn't let him love me. I just ... froze him out. And eventually, he left, he couldn't take it." Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Well, I say left. I forced him to. So .. so that's why I've been so weird, because you have the one thing I can't, and I ... I would give up everything to for it." Prue wiped her eyes, and gave Paige a very forced smile.

"I'm sorry." Paige murmured, instinct telling her to hug Prue, but her own inhabitations holding her back.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Prue said, trying to stop herself from crying. She hated crying, didn't do it often - but this was a subject that always started the water-works.

"No, but I've been ... flaunting the whole thing, and all the while, you ... I'm sorry." This time she leaned over and hugged Prue, and even though it was only brief, it wasn't at all awkward.

"This ... Andy ... have you heard from him at all?" Paige asked.

"No. Not since he left. He called to tell me he was going, and told me if I wanted him to, he'd stay ... but I told him to go. And I wasn't exactly nice about it." The regret in Prue's voice was strong, and Paige new how much she was hurting ... it always hurt to break-up with someone you love ... she'd almost forgotten about it recently.

"Sometimes, we can't help pushing those closest to us away." Paige said softly. "It's a natural reaction to protect ourselves. Maybe ... maybe it's for the better that you broke up, maybe it was meant to be ..."

Something in her voice must have given it away, because Prue was looking at her. "Who are you trying to convince there, Paige, me or you?" She asked bluntly.

"Both of us." Paige admitted, after a long silence.

"Hmm ... so you wanna talk about it?" Prue asked.

"It sounds so ... stupid, after everything that's going on with me, and after what you just said. It's ... not important."

"Tell me anyway." Prue commanded.

"Well ... the dad ... He wasn't just some drunken guy at a party. I mean, there was a party, and we were drunk, but he ... he was my boyfriend." Paige bit her lip and looked at Prue, who's expression was unreadable. "I ... I loved him, I still do, and I'm pretty sure he loved me back. We'd been together for two years, and I ... I actually thought we'd be together forever." She gave an almost bitter laugh.

"That we'd get married and have kids and live happily ever after. But the day after the - the accident, he came to see me at the hospital, and I ... I was just hurting, so, so much, and I ... I was in shock, I guess. I hated the fact that I survived and they didn't ... And I guess I didn't feel I deserved his love ... I pushed him away. I just ... I just started screaming at him, saying he didn't know how I feel - which is stupid, because his parents died when he was five - and saying that I ... that I didn't love him, I never had. I told him to - to get out of my life, and never come back. So ... so see, Prue, I'm the bigger bitch here."

She was crying, and Prue felt for this girl, her sister. She'd lost her parents and her boyfriend in such a short time ... no wonder she'd felt alone.

"Why did I do it?" Paige said quietly. "I needed him more than ever, and he was there for me ... and I just pushed him away."

"Like you said, it's just a way to protect ourselves. Did he know about the baby?"

"No. I'd only found our a week or so before, and I ... never got round to it. He ..." She gave a little smile. "He's a cop too."

Prue smiled.

"I guess us Halliwell's must have a little thing for them." Prue said softly.

* * *

**As you may have guessed from the last little bit, the dad is NOT Glen. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I'm not really big on that pairing, so instead we're going with an old favorite of mine ...**


	11. Phone Calls and Police Officers

Chapter 11 - Phone Calls And Police Officers

Paige sat on the end of her bed, her hand shaking. She knew his number by heart, all she had to do was press a few buttons. But it was harder than she'd thought it would be.

"All I have to do is apologise." She told herself. "Tell him how sorry I am for being such a bitch."

It took three attempts to put the number in right - her hands were shaking so much, and so slick with sweat the she kept pressing the wrong buttons by accident. But finally, she had the phone pressed against her ear, listening to the ring.

She hoped he wouldn't be in, that she could leave a message on his answer phone and that would be that. She wasn't really sure why she was doing this ... she missed him like crazy, loved him so much, but didn't expect him to take her back. No chance. She just felt guilty for the way she treated him. And ... and as Prue had said, he deserved to know he was going to be a dad.

"Hello?" The sound of his voice made her jump, so familiar, and yet it sent tingles down her spine.

"Kyle?" She said, her voice barely a whisper - her throat suddenly dry.

"Paige?" His voice sounded surprised ... but was she imagining that he sounded pleased?

"Yeah ... hi ..."

"Um, hi. It's good to hear from you ... How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Um .. you know ... it's ... um, better, I guess. Listen, I'm sorry, for the stuff I said to you and ... Can we meet up sometime, to talk? I really have to tell you something." Well, how else was she supposed to tell him he was a father-to-be? And that she ...

"Sure. Um, how about tomorrow, at one? There's this cafe near the station we could go to."

"Yeah! That's great. Uh, where about it?"

He gave her the name and exact directions to get there, then rang off.

----

She hadn't made much of an effort, but at least she wasn't wearing that grey sweater. God she hated that thing. She hadn't dressed up, though, because she didn't want to give him the wrong impression - she wasn't trying to get him back, just to talk.

_Although if he wants to get back together ..._

"Paige." His voice was even better in real life than what she'd remembered it. She looked up slowly, smiling widely, and gazed into his eyes. It was his eyes she'd noticed first, his eyes that told her she could trust him ...

Who was she kidding? He probably already had a girlfriend. She didn't have a chance.

"Hi." She said, and he slipped into the seat next to her. It was lucky that she'd got here first, she could tell him about the baby before he saw. Well, it wasn't really luck ... she'd made sure she was ten minutes early after all.

"It's good to see you again." He told her, and she believed him - she knew he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. "So ... uh, what did you want to tell me?"

She looked at him, and took a deep breath. "First of all, I need to apologise, for the way I treated you after ... you know. I didn't mean any of it, I just ..."

"It's OK. I know what you were going through ... I actually need to say sorry myself, for not calling you afterwards." He replied levelly.

"You did .. or you tried." She muttered, staring at the table. There was a ketchup mark near the middle. "I must have had ... oh, a thousand missed calls."

He gave her a little grin, which sent her heart racing ...

"Yeah, and then I gave up." He sighed. "And I shouldn't have done ... I should have fought for you ... I wish I had ..." She looked into his eyes. Big mistake. She was dizzy, she was grinning like an idiot ... she felt like that seventeen year old who'd met him for the first time.

"I wish you had too." She whispered. He looked at her, with the look that told her he was going to kiss her. Ohh no. If he did, she'd totally loose her head and she'd end up not telling him.

"And secondly." She said loudly, leaning back for good measure. "There's something else I should have told you, but I was getting my head round it, then ... the accident ... then I was avoiding you because I was ashamed of being such a bitch to you ..."

"You weren't a bitch." He interrupted. "I've been where you were, I know why you did it."

"Right." She said. "I ... I'm ... pregnant."

He looked at her, shock all over his face, and she lowered her eyes. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. To you, of course." She added quickly. She looked up at him, bracing herself for his reaction ...

His face cracked into a huge grin, his eyes sparkling.

"Really? I'm going to be a dad? Really?" He was talking so loudly several people turned to look. "Oh, Paige, that's fantastic!" He jumped up, pulled her to her feet and hugged her over the table. "Oh, look at that." He laughed, touching her swollen stomach. He raised his gaze, locked his eyes on hers, and right there, in the middle of the cafe with it's stained tables and nosy clientele, he kissed her.

She nestled her face in his neck, and he tried to pull her closer, accidentally banging her leg on the table, but she didn't care. "I never stopped loving you." He whispered into her hair.

"Me neither." She laughed a little, and pulled away. "Come on, lets go back to my place, where we can talk properly. I haven't even told you about my sisters yet."

"Sisters?" He looked at her with a little confusion, then realisation. "You mean you found you're birth family?"

She nodded, her face hurting from all the smiling - she could only guess she hadn't done it often enough over the last few weeks - and _giggled_. It felt unreal, but right now, she was deliriously happy.

His mobile started ringing, and silently cursing it, he pulled away from her and answered it.

"Yeah ... now ... OK, right, I'll be right over ... I'll tell you later." He hung up, and gave her an apologetic grin. "I have to go, that was my partner, Andy. We've got a lead on a case, but I can come over later, if you want."

"Sure." She beamed at him. She told him her address as they walked out of the cafe, promised to give him the full story on her sisters, and kissed him goodbye.

"Kyle." A dark-haired guy was walking over to them.

"Hey." Kyle said, pulling away. "Paige this is my partner, Andy Trudaue. Andy, this is Paige."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Andy said, his gaze travelling down to her teeny baby bump (_is it that obvious?_) then over to Kyle questioningly.

"I'll be over later." Kyle promised, then he and Andy walked towards the car parked nearby. "Do you need a lift?" He asked her, stopping at the door.

"Kyle -" Andy interrupted.

"No, no it's OK." Paige said quickly. "My car is over there, I'm OK."

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Yes. Go on, go." She said, with a little look a his partner, who's already started up the engine. He turned as the car started down the street, and flashed her a smile.

* * *

**Entirely Paige/Kyle chapter there, but the next one will be back on the sister stuff. So, click that little button 'n' tell me what you think ...**  



	12. Connection

Thanks for all the reviews, again lol. Btw I now have a banner for this story, if anyone wants to check it out. The link is on my profile page.

Chapter 12 - Connection

"You should definetly get them." Phoebe said. "Really."

Paige pulled a face as she tugged the purple top down, trying to cover her bump. "It doesn't fit." She stated.

"Yeah, but in - what, six, seven months, it'll fit." Phoebe said. "Go on ..."

"Uh, yeah, I've heard people don't exactly snap straight back into shape. Not normal people anyways." Paige said, pulling the changing room curtain shut behind her. It had been Phoebe's idea - of course - to go shopping, all four of them, but Prue had to duck out at the last minute to deal with some emergency at work, and when the boiler had started making weird noises, Piper had volunteered to wait in for the repair man. So here Paige was, dragging herself around the crowded shops in sweltering heat being talked in maxing out her credit card by Phoebe.

"I can't afford it anyway." Paige said, stepping back out with the shirt over her arm. "I am already dangerously close to my limit." She gave Phoebe a very pointed look.

"_What_? Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault!" She gave a very devilish giggle, and passed Paige a hanger. "Are you sure you don't want it? Really?" Paige shook her head, replaced the top and started towards the door.

"Well at least promise me you'll come back some other time and get it. You know, when you're credit card's paid off."

"In another ten years? Don't forget, Phoebe, I don't have a job right now." Paige said.

"Oh. Right. Paige, if you need money, I mean, I know I can't help out, but Prue or Piper -"

"No, no way. I can't do that." Paige said. "I'll managed ... I'll just have to stop buying things." Phoebe laughed until she realised her sister wasn't joking.

"Oh. Well ... You could always -"

"Phoebe, please, stop it. I'm not ready to move in with you guys." Paige said as they walked down the street.

"OK, OK." Phoebe sighed. "Just know, we're here whenever."

Paige nodded. She liked her sisters, liked them a lot, and she felt increasingly at ease with them. And she and Kyle had talked, and things were working out. All in all, things were looking up.

"Hi, we're home!" Phoebe yelled as the two of them walked into the manor. Paige was staying for dinner, again. It was near enough every night that week, and she had a little suspicion they were trying to force her to eat. Not that she minded - like Prue had said on the night they met, there were worse things.

"So, what was up with the boiler?" Phoebe asked as they joined the other two in the kitchen.

"Oh, something or something. Don't have a clue what he was saying." Piper said airily, stirring something in a pan with a spoon.

"How much did she make you spend?" Prue asked Paige, smiling as Phoebe protested.

"Let's just say I don't want to think about it." Paige replied. "Don't let me go shopping with her again, or I'll be paying until I'm an old, old lady."

"Come on, you didn't buy that much!" Phoebe said, as Prue cast an eye over the bays at their feet.

"Huh. Right ... so all the bags are just for show, right?" Prue said sweetly.

"Yeah!" Phoebe said defiantly, then her face cracked into a huge grin. "Well, no, but look at all this stuff we got. Some perfect little baby clothes - look - and some great clothes for the mummy - and of course the baby's favourite auntie deserves something as well." Phoebe beamed.

The usual teasing and joking followed, and to her surprise, Paige found herself joining in. She had to admit it, she felt completely at home here, and happier when with her sisters.

But as she laid in bed that night, she allowed herself a little cry. She'd be so much happier with all of this if her parents were still here ...

---

Walking into the manor the next day, Paige stopped abruptly. A blonde haired guy was stood painting the living room doorframe. For a second or two she just looked at him in confusion, until Phoebe walked into the hall.

"Paige!" She cried happily, much like a small child. Paige sometimes felt older than Phoebe, but sometimes, Phoebe did try to be the "big sister". "Hi! Oh, this is Leo, our handyman. And Piper's boyfriend." She added in a loud whisper.

"You must be Paige." Leo said, holding a paint stained hand out to her. "Nice to meet you, I've heard all about you."

"Uh, hi, Leo."

"Anyway, I was just about to go, most of the doorframes are wet, Phoebe, so don't touch. Where's Piper?"

"Kitchen, where else?" Phoebe joked, and with a smile and a "see ya", he walked towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know Piper had a boyfriend." Paige remarked.

"They haven't been going out long." Phoebe shrugged. "I mean, I guess they're not really boyfriend and girlfriend, they've just been on a few dates ... Anyway, what are you doing here?" Phoebe said brightly.

"Oh, sorry to just turn up like this." Paige said suddenly. "It's just I was at a friend's house, and it started raining, and ... well ... he didn't want me being alone, not with that murderer on the loose, and he had to work - on that case, actually. So he dropped me off here ... I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, we love having you here. And with that murderer out there ..." Phoebe shuddered. "This friend ..."

"Yes, it was Kyle." Paige sighed. "I mean, I could've just stayed over at his, but ..."

"Come on, I'll tell Prue and Piper you're here." Phoebe lead them into the kitchen, stopping to say bye to Leo on his way out.

----

A few hours later, the four sisters were sat in the living room, chatting idly, the T.V blaring in the background. It was a stormy night, the rain was pounding against the windows and they could hear the wind whistling. It was almost half-past eleven, when with a sudden yell, Phoebe jumped up.

"Paige, we have to show you something." She said, then ran from the room leaving her bewildered sisters looking at each other. Seconds later, she was back, clutching what looked like a flat chunk of wood.

"Our old spirit board." Phoebe explained, laying it flat on the table. "Prue found it a of couple days ago. We used to play with it all the time when we were younger."

"Phoebe used to push the pointer." Piper said, with the tone of a child telling on her sister. Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

"Look, though, look at this." Phoebe turned it over, and pushed it towards Paige, who traced her finger over the inscription on the back.

"To my beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. With the power of four your spirits will soar. Love mum." Paige read.

"We never figured out what it meant." Prue said fondly. "But at least one part makes sense - "the power of four". She must have meant you."

"Yeah ..." Paige turned the board back over and looked at the letters and numbers carved into the wood, and the large metal pointer. An involuntary shiver ran down her back. She looked up, embarrassed, but no one showed any sign of noticing.

"You want a go?" Phoebe asked, placing the tips of her fingers onto the pointer. The board nearly fell, and at the same time the sisters grabbed hold of the edge of the board.

Each other them felt a strange heat surge through them, and each were sure the board glowed for the smallest fraction of a second. Piper let go instantly, as did Paige.

"What was that all about?" Prue asked nervously, attempting a laugh that stuck in her throat.

"Trick of the light." Prue said, letting go of the board too. "Weird."

Phoebe was staring at the board, and following her gaze, Paige saw that the pointer was on the letter A.

"Did you do that?" Prue asked, and Phoebe shook her head. "Someone must have knocked it."

Phoebe tentevly but her fingertips back on the pointer, which instantly moved to the letter T. With a little shriek, Phoebe withdrew her hand.

"I swear, I didn't do it." She said quickly. "I was barely touching it. It moved, all on it's own."

"Yeah right. Nice try, Pheebs." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Really, I -" Phoebe stopped abruptly as the pointer moved again, this time away from the T then back quickly. "See! You saw that - I wasn't anywhere near it. A - T - T -"

Paige was suddenly scared, and wondered if her sisters were playing some kind of joke on her. If they were, it wasn't funny.

The pointer moved again, and Paige looked around at her sisters. Phoebe looked fascinated, Prue disbelieving, and Piper as scared as Paige felt.

"I." Phoebe breathed, and Paige looked back at the board as the pointer moved to the letter C and stopped.

"Attic." Phoebe whispered. "It spelt attic."

The lights suddenly went out, and Piper and Paige screamed simultaneously.

"Power cut." Prue said calmly. "I'll find a torch." Paige felt a hand groping for hers, and gripping it tightly once they found it. Piper, she was sure.

Sure enough, when Prue found a small torch in the drawer over by one wall and shined it around the room, Piper was holding her hand. Rising to her feet, Phoebe took a second torch from the drawer, switched it on and walked out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, as Paige wondered how many torches were in that little drawer and who's idea it was to put them there.

"Going to the attic." Phoebe replied, and they heard her start up the stairs.

"I didn't even know you had an attic." Paige said in confusion. Phoebe certainly hadn't mentioned it when she'd given Paige a tour of the house.

"The door is jammed, has been for as long as I can remember." Piper said.

"Piper, come with me, I need you to hold the light while I fix the fuse." Prue said.

"What, in the basement?" Piper said. "No way."

"Paige?" Prue asked.

"Uh ... Um, OK." Paige said nervoulsy. She was a grown woman. She could go to the basement in the middle of a stormy night when they'd been a power cut. She wasn't in a movie, everything would be fine.

Nevertheless, she pulled Piper to her feet and pulled her after Prue too. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she felt safer with Piper clutching her hand. although she knew it was for her sister's comfort as well as her own.

Paige struggled to hold the light straight as Prue struggled with the fuse. It was pointless to be afraid, but ashe couldn't help it. She felt like a scared little girl again, and wanted to run and hide in her mother's arms.

Except, of couse, she wasn't a little girl any more, and there was no mother who's arms she could hide in.

"Done." Prue said, and to everyone's relief, light flooded the house again. "Now let's go find Phoebe." She added, as she realised her sister had actually gone to the attic.

The three of them walked up the stairs so fast they were almost running, and walking into the attic they saw Phoebe knelt on the floor with a big book on her knee, the only light from the moon shining through the window.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Uh ... reading an incantation." Phoebe said guiltily. "It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

"How did you get in here?" Prue asked, glancing back at the door.

"The door opened. By itself." Phoebe replied.

"Wait a minute, an incantation?" Piper said, her voice a note higher than usual. "What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic." Phoebe said, referring back to the book. "Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." She added.

"This? Do what?" Paige said shakily, the dread she'd been feeling ever since the pointer on the spirit board started moving growing by the second.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe said lightly.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked.

"No, she included all of us." Prue said. She'd walked over to Phoebe and had skimmed the page over her sholder. "_Bring your powers to we sisters four_. It's a book of witchcraft."

"What?" Paige said, feeling suddenly close to tears. She didn't understand what was happening, and when she didn't understand something, she got frustrated, and tearful. "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft ... what are you guys trying to do to me?"

"Paige, honey, we don't understadn it either." Piper said kindly. "Don't get upset, OK, breath." She turned back to her sister. "What are you guys trying to do to her?" Phoebe rolled her eyes, closed her book, stood up and walked to the door, Prue on her heels. Almost reluctantly, Piper and Paige followed.

"... Reading spells from werid books? What are you playing at?" Prue was saying as the other two caught up.

"Hey, I didn't know what it was, OK?" Phoebe replied.

"It doesn't matter, because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?" Piper said quickly.

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup." Phoebe replied sarcastically. "How should I know?"

"Well, everything looks the same." Piper said nervously.

"You're right." Phoebe said, as Paige nodded.

"But the house still needs work." Prue commented.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper said firmly, although something in her voice assured Paige she wasn't the only one with doubts ...

**Well, there you go, magic, finally. I did mean to bring it in earlier, but it just didn't happen. Anyways, do you know how hard it is trying to think of different ways for them to find out about magic? Really, really hard lol. So, why not give me a review and let me know what you think ...**


	13. Magic, Demons and a Family Tree

OK, first of all thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad so many people like the story and the way I put magic in. Second of all I need to apologise for this chapter not being nearly as good as the rest, it just wouldn't come together. 

Chapter 13 - Magic, Demons and a Family Tree

Paige had a very disturbed sleep that night - she was bunking with Phoebe, and when her sister went back to the attic and brought the book into her room, Paige couldn't resist reading it with her. She had to admit, it was interesting. And she also had to admit, she sort of believed it.

"One of our ancestors was witch, named Melinda Warren." Phoebe told Prue and Piper the next day. "She was burned at the stake, but vowed that each generation of Warren witches would get stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters." Phoebe recited. "These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I - we - think we're those sisters."

"Oh yeah?" Prue said. "What makes you think that?"

"Um, let's see Prue, four sisters, the attic door opening, the spirit board - the inscription on the sprit board. Do you think mum knew about this?" Phoebe added a look of dawning spreading across her face.

"Phoebe, you know this is ridiculous." Prue said. "Just let it go."

"Prue, just think about it a little bit. If we are those sisters, The Charmed Ones, demons and warlocks will be coming after us soon." Phoebe said, as Prue rolled her eyes.

"Right. Piper, where's the shopping list? I'll go." Prue said.

Phoebe leaned in close to Paige. "I'll take Prue, you take Piper." She hissed. "I'll come too, Prue." She added, in a louder cheery voice.

----

The drive to the supermarket was anything but peaceful, with Phoebe talking non-stop about demons, warlocks and innocents. Mid sentence, however, Phoebe stopped with a sharp intake of breath. When Prue glanced her way, she saw her sister clutching the dashboard, her face screwed up, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.

"Pheebs? Phoebe?"

"Prue, look out!" Phoebe yelled suddenly, opening her eyes as her face rearranged into a look of terror. Prue braked automatically, and then turned to Phoebe.

"What!"

"I ... I thought I saw ..." Phoebe looked at her confused. "Two boys on roller-skates, and we ... we hit them ..." Prue started to drive again.

"You feel asleep?" Prue quizzed.

"No, no I don't think so. I don't know ..."

The split second in which Prue glanced at her sister was the second the two boys on roller-skates slid out on to the road.

"Prue!" Phoebe screamed, as Prue slammed her foot down. The car slowed, hit one of the boys, knocking him to the floor. "Oh my god." The sisters jumped from the car, and luckily the boy seemed fine, being pulled to his feet by his friend.

"I am so sorry, are you OK?" Prue said anxiously, as Phoebe stood by the car, a thoughtful, surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah." The boy winced. "I think so."

"Come on." Prue muttered. "I'll drive you home."

----

"Everything OK?" Piper asked as Paige flopped back into a kitchen chair. She was now used to her youngest sister having to run off to the bathroom every now and then.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Sorry Piper." She added, looking at the discarded chicken sandwich on the worktop. "I think I'm having a little vegetarian baby."

"Phoebe will be pleased." Piper smiled. "Another one for her cause. So, that's no beef, pork, fish, chicken, pickles ... Anything else?"

"I'll let you know." Paige sighed.

"Maybe you should mention that to your doctor." Piper added, throwing the sandwich away.

"I'm sure it's all normal. If it makes you feel better, though, I'll mention it at my next appointment." Paige replied. "So, where was I?"

"Paige, if you're going to start with the crazy stuff again -"

"I know it sounds crazy." Paige interrupted. "But I ... I really think it could be true."

"Paige, you know it's just ... just not possible." Piper sighed.

"Phoebe said she's sure you guys have a family tree." Paige said. "Any idea where it could be?"

"Nope. I haven't seen it since we were little." Piper replied.

"Then we'll check the attic." Paige said, walking towards the stairs. With a sigh, Piper followed.

---

"Are you sure you're OK?" Prue asked, after they'd dropped the boys home and talked to their parents.

"Yes. But Prue, this proves I'm right." Phoebe said, climbing back into the car.

"How? How does it prove that?"

"I saw it. I saw it happen before it did." Phoebe said. "It must have been a premonition. According to the book of shadows, that's one of the powers Melinda practised, and passed down to us. Being able to see the future, to have visions."

"Phoebe." Prue said, with a very un-Prue-like whine. "Don't -"

"Prue, you know I'm right." Phoebe said. "Maybe you'll believe me when you get a power."

"Sure." Prue muttered, pulling up outside a drugstore.

"What are we doing here?"

"Aspirin. For some reason, I have a migraine." Prue said pointedly.

"What, from the crash?" Phoebe said, knowing full well what Prue really meant. Following her sister into the store, she carried on.

"You can't hide from it. You know it's true."

"Phoebe, just drop it." Prue snapped. "Where is the aspirin?"

"No, Prue, I won't. Admit it, you know I'm right. You just don't like it that there's stuff in the world you don't know about, and that you don't understand." Phoebe replied. "And the aspirin's over there."

"Phoebe, you don't have powers. And neither do I." Prue reached a hand towards the shelf, but before she could reach it, the small bottle flew into her outstretched hand. So surprised, she dropped it.

"Oh, really?" Phoebe smirked.

----

"I just ... find it hard to believe." Prue admitted. Phoebe smiled at her.

"I know, it's incredible." The two of them were outside a cafe.

"I mean, I'm not sure I even believe it." Prue said. "It wasn't definetly magic -"

"Right, Prue, the bottle just jumped off the shelf on it's own." Phoebe said. "Trust me, it's magic."

"But ..."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah. Stop it. We both know it's real."

"Bu ... Where's the cream?" Prue sighed eventually. Before Phoebe could answer, the cream slid across the table, next to Prue's cup, and transferred itself into Prue's coffee.

"So, satisfied now?" Phoebe smirked.

----

"There you go, Melinda Warren." Paige said. "Right at the top." She didn't mention that she was just as surprised as Piper.

"OK, so we're related to this woman. So what? It doesn't prove anything." Piper said doubtfully.

"Piper! Open your mind a little bit, OK?" Paige said loudly. "In that book it says that one of us has whitelighter parentage. It must be me, since we don't have the same dad. We don't know what a whitelighter is, but it gives me the power of teleporting, we think, even though I don't know how to do it. That means that you either have the power to move things with your mind, freeze time or see visions of the future."

"Paige, it just ... there's no proof." Piper said, as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"Guess what!" Phoebe cried, walking through the door, a slightly desheivled Prue behind her.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I had a vision, and Prue can move things with her mind." Phoebe said brightly. "Which means -"

"Piper can freeze time." Paige finished.

"No, I can't. I mean - I haven't ..." Piper looked at Prue who nodded reluctantly, as though to admit defeat.

"So? I haven't - what was it - orbed." Paige turned to Phoebe and Prue. "So what happened?"

"Oh, I saw us hit some kids seconds before it happened; Prue found a way to put cream in coffee without lifting a finger ... What about you too?"

"Well, Piper believes us about being related to Melinda Warren - only 'cos I showed her the family tree -"

"Which we need to add you to." Piper interrupted suddenly. "Give it here." She took the rolled up parchment from Paige's hand and unfurled it.

Picking a fountain pen up from the drawer with all the torches in (it was actually just the two, Paige had looked earlier that morning), Piper leaned over the paper. She wrote "Paige" neatly, then looked up awkwardly. "Matthews or Halliwell?" She asked.

"Matthews." Paige said instantly, not needing to hesitate - after all, Matthews was her name. But she saw the brief look that passed over all her sister's faces, a look of hurt, maybe?

"Sure." Piper murmured, finishing the name quickly. "Uh, date of birth?"

Paige told her it, trying to ignore the atmosphere.

"Done." Piper said, blowing on the ink to dry it. "So, uh ..."

"What exactly are we meant to do, then?" Prue asked. "With these powers, with magic?"

"We're the Charmed Ones." Phoebe said brightly. "We protect the innocent from evil, from demons and warlocks." She explained. "Hang on, let me get the book ..."

----

Outside, a hooded figure stood by the wall, hidden in the shadows he watched the house closely. He could sense it, sense the power. It was almost time ...


	14. The Power Of Four

Chapter 14 - The Power Of Four

**One day later.**

Paige sat on her bed, looking at the photo in her hand. It had been taken three, maybe four, years ago, at Christmas by her one of her aunts. Her parents stood on either side of sixteen year old Paige, beaming at the camera, each with an arm around her. She was smiling too, Paige could see how happy she had been. How could it all have been taken away from her, just like that?

She knew that ifher parents hadn't died, she probably wouldn't have found her sisters, not yet anyway, and she probably wouldn't be a witch. Would she rather that had happened, that she still had her parents and not her sisters?

She chose not to answer that, not even to herself. She was afraid of what the answer would be.

----

He watched her leave her home, climb into the car and set off. He knew where she was going, and he knew how long it would take her to get there. But there wasn't any point in attacking them together - he knew they had never faced any of his kind before, that they would be unprepared, but he wasn't going to risk it, not unless he had to. He had heard the rumors, the stories. He knew what was expected of them.

But he was sure he could stop them.

----

"And take that to table three, and appologise, Jane. you're just lucky Chef Moore isn't here, he would kill you."

"I know, I'm sorry." The nervous looking waitress murmured, taking the plate. "Really -"

"Don't appologise to me, appologise to the customer you dropped soup all over." Piper replied, turning back to the bhubbling pot on the stove. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." She muttered, turning the heat down.

"Piper? There's guy here who says he has to talk to you." One of the other waitresses said from the kitchen door. "Shall I send him in?"

"Sure, sure." Piper muttered distractedly. "Probably another complaint for me to deal with." She added in annoyance.

"No, not at all." A familiar voice said sweetly.

Turning around, Piper grinned at the guy before her. "Jeremy." She smiled. "I didn't even know you were back in town."

"Surprise." He ex-boyfriend smiled at her. He held his arms open for a hug, which Piper hesitated before responding to. She and Jeremy had gone out for a year, about seven months ago, even spoke about marrige, but as a reporter he was away a lot, and after one row to many thay'd split. She'd seen him around sometimes, but not for a while.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once she'd broken away. He'd held her just a little too tight, a little too long.

"Work." He said simply. "I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

"Um, hi." She murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"So, how've you been?"

"Great, I've been great." She said, a little too enthusiastically. "I ... um, got this job, and I ... I'm kinda seeing someone ... and I ... I have another sister!" She blurted it out because she felt awkward, and she expected him to looked shocked, but he didn't. He just looked mildly interested.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She nodded, as another waitress walked in through the doors.

"You look busy." He said. "How about I come by when you finishwork, and we'll go somewhere." She must have looked as reluctant as she felt, becuase he smiled at her reasurringly. "Come on, too old friends catching up. Just for a half hour or so."

"OK." She said weakly.

"Great, what time do you finsh?" He asked her. It was all going to plan, just like he knew it would.

----

Stepping out into the street, Piper looked for his car and was surprised to see it already waiting for her.

"Hey." She said through the open window. "You're early."

"So are you." He smirked. "Jump in."

"So, where are we going?" She asked as the car sped down the street.

"I wanted to show you something." He said. "Remember, the old bowing building?"

"That old building you took me to on our fifth date?" She asked. "Why?"

"I like the view." He shrugged. Piper nodded, and they lasped back into silence.

"It's a little creepy, don't you think?" She said a few minutes later as they pulled up outside the building.

"What? Really, you think so?" He gave her a little grin, one that always made her feel as though he was laughing at her. She wasn't the type to sulk, but that's what she felt like doing.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said as he lead her into the building. "I should probably get home, my sisters don't know where I am -"

"Piper, relax." He said as he half-lead, half-pulled her into the lift. "It wont take long." He added as they started moving. "We can admire the view, then you can tell me all about Paige."

Piper nodded, looking uneasily at the bars in front of her. Then something clicked.

"Paige?" She repeated. "I ... How do you know her name?" He looked at her for a few seconds before giving her that grin.

"Whoops." He said, then pulled out a knife.

"What is that?" Piper yelled, stepping backwards.

"Take a guess."

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me." Piper said, as he stepped towards her. "Damn it! I'm serious!"

"So am I." Jeremy replied. "See, I've waited years for this. Right back when we started dating I knew, and I just had to wait."

"Wait for what!" She asked him, all the while trying to think of a way out of this.

"For you to find dear little Paige. I knew that as soon as she came, it was only a matter of time before you four got your powers. I got sick of you, though." He sneered. "So I decided I didn't need to stay close to you anymore - not when you started talking about getting _married_." He spat the word with obvious disgust as Piper went cold all over. "You already trusted me, didn't you? So I just had to check in on you every now and then. While I took care of ... other business."

"It's you isn't it? You're the murderer. You killed all those women!"

"Not women, witches!"

"Why?" Piper asked weakly. To think, she'd been so cloe to a murderer. _Loved _a murderer.

He raised his hand as she watched and flames came out of his finger tips. "It was the only way to get their powers." He said flatly. Then his whole face twisted, he didn't look human - he wasn't human. His voice deepened. "And now I want yours."

Piper screamed as he raised his arm, the knife about her. She put her hands up to protect herself, and suddenly, everything stopped. She'd done it, she'd used her power, froze time.

Without any hesitation she put her foot on on of the bars, climbed up to the top and started to crawl through the gap to the next floor. She was almost there when he unfroze, grabbing her leg and trying to pull her back into the elevator. She grabbed a peice of wood and hit him with it, knocking him out. And she ran, without looking back.

----

Piper burst through the door, gasping for breath. As her sisters walked out into the hallway, looking at her strangly, she slammed the door behind he and leaned against it.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked, walking over to her. "Are you OK?" Piper gripped her younger sisters arms desperatly.

"Phoebe - Phoebe did the book say how to - to vanquish a - a ..."

"A warlock?" Phoebe supplied, and Piper nodded widly.

"Jeremy - came to the resturant - he attacked me - he want's to kill us -"

"Come on, I know what to do." Phoebe said quickly, and pulled her sister towards the stairs. Prue and Paige exchanged looks of fear, but followed without hesitation.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Prue said, double checking the book.

"Alright, we need the poppet." Phoebe said.

"Got it." Piper replied, holding it up with a shaking hand.

"Then we're set. Get ready to cast the spell."

"First make it stronger." Piper murmured, picking up a rose and placeing it on top of the poppet. She took a deep breath, looked at the book one last time then started to chant. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She pressed the rose thorn into the poppet and dropped it into the pot. "OK, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works." Paige murmured. Piper gave her a reassuring, if shaky, smile. Prue blew out the candles and the four of them set to work clearing away.

_That was too easy. _Paige thought nervoulsy. But she didn't want to say anything, didn't want to jinx them.

"Wait! It didn't work!" Phoebe said suddenly.

"What?" Piper said fearfully.

"The spell, it didn't work."

"How do you know?" Prue asked nervoulsy.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Paige muttered.

"He's on his way here."

"We need to get out of here." Prue said. Paige noticed her eldest sisters gaze linger on her for a few seconds, before started out fo the attic. The four of them ran to the door and Prue flung it open it, revealing Jeremy standing in the doorway. The younger three sisters screamed, and Paige robed out breifly, then returned a split second later in the same spot. She didn't have the time to be shocked, or amazed, however.

"Hello, ladies." Jeremy drawled. Prue moved, to stand protectivly in front of Paige, Phoebe and Piper. Slowly, the backed away. Desperatly, Prue used her power, sending him flying into the wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, get out of here now!" She said loudly. Paige opened her mouth to protest, but Piper grabbed her arm and pulled her towards to stairs.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" Jeremy said tauntingly. She sent him flying again, then ran up the stairs after her sisters.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." Piper siad desperatly, slamming the door behind Prue. Phoebe and Prue pushed a dresser against the door, Piper put a chair on top of it. They all knew it wouldn't keep him for long ... and soon his voice could be heard through the door.

"Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours. Do you think a chair will stop me?" Slowly, the chair slide off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slide away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughed loudly.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Piper hissed.

The door exploded to reveal Jeremy. The four of them screamed in unison.

"Come on, we'll face him together." Prue said desperatly. "Do you remember the spirit board?"

"The inscription on the back." Piper murmured.

"With the power of four our spirits soar." Prue nodded. A circle of fire surrounded them, and Paige froze, her eyes fixed on the flames.

_The car was spinning, over and over, upside-down, right-way-up, and upside-down again. She couldn't do anything other than watch as the car burst into flames ... with her parents still inside. She couldn't help them, she couldn't move. Higher and higher the flames rose, taunting her, torchuring her. _

"Come on, we gotta say it together." Prue said desperatly. "Paige? Paige!"

Tears were streaming down Paige's face, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the flames. They were gone, they were really gone.

"Don't worry, dear little Paige." Jeremy's voice broke into her thoughts. "You'll be with your parents soon." He laughed again.

"Paige, Paige come on." Piper said desperatly. "Snap out of it, Paige!"

"They're really gone." Paige croaked.

"Paige, listen to me." Phoebe said, moving to stand in front of her. "They're gone, but they wouldn't want you to join them, OK? They want you to stay here, to live, and make them proud. Come on." She grabbed hold of Paige's hand, and Piper grabbed her other. Prue held Piper's other hand, and Paige looked at Jeremy. He wasn't going to kill her, or her baby. She wouldn't let him.

"With the power of four our spirits soar. With the power of four our spirits soar. With the power of four our spirits soar." A wind started blowing around them, and they gripped hands harder. "With the power of four our spirits soar. With the power of four our spirits soar!"

"I am not the only one!" Jeremy yelled. "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!"

"With the power of four our spirits soar!" He exploded, and disappeared.

"The power of four." Prue said, a satisfied smile of her face. The flames were gone, they'd faded away, but Paige could still see them jumping towards the sky, still feel the heat. She sank to the floor, crying silently.

"Paige?" Her sister's quickly knelt in front of her. "Paige, sweetie, can you hear me?" Piper said.

"They're really gone." Paige whispered. "They ... they're never comeing back, are they?" And she fell forward, into the waiting arms of her sisters.


	15. The Pain Never Goes

Chapter 15 - The Pain Never Goes 

"Morning." Prue said in a false-cheery voice when Paige walked down the stairs the next morning. She'd been so upset last night that her sisters had refused to let her go home. So once again she'd slept on Phoebe's floor. And once again, she was shattered this morning. Her sleep had been interrupted constantly, Paige had found herself waking up every half-hour or so, images of flames dancing before her eyes, and screams ringing in her ears.

"Morning." Paige murmured, accepting the cup Piper pressed upon her, then realising it wasn't the coffee she greatly wanted. She sipped the herbal tea anyway, suppressing a shudder.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Piper asked her. Paige just nodded. What could she say? That even though it had been nearly a month since their death, last night had been when it really hit home, when it really sunk in? She'd actually thought she was dealing with it. The idea was laughable. She'd simply been immersed in what was going on in her life, didn't allow herself to think about it.

"Paige ..." Phoebe began gently, as Paige said opposite her at the table. "I know you don't want to, but it would really help to talk -"

"I don't want to talk about it Phoebe!" Paige yelled loudly, jumping up from the table and knocking her chair to the floor. "Just leave me alone dammit!" She ran from the room and up the stairs. Slamming Phoebe's door loudly behind her, she changed into the clothes she'd been wearing the day before, hurriedly pulled a brush through her hair, and, as a wave of nausea washed over her, locked herself in the bathroom. She actually managed to keep that sip of tea down, however, and instead brushed her teeth vigorously with the brand-new toothbrush Piper had given her last night.

"Paige?" Piper knocked on the door. Paige opened her mouth, then closed it again. She just wanted to go, get out of here. She wanted to be close to her sisters, she really did, but she would not talk about it, she didn't want to. So she unlocked the door, walked straight past Piper and down the stairs and picked up her bag from the table in the hall.

"Paige, don't go -" Phoebe said quickly. "I'm sorry -"

"Please, stay talk to us -" Prue added.

"No." Paige said, loudly and angrily. "Why don't you get it? I will not talk about this, OK? Just drop it!" Then she flung the door open and stormed out. She threw her bag into her car and climbed in, knowing her sisters were watching her from the open door. She drove to Kyle's. He was the only person she could think of, she knew he'd comfort her without asking questions. She banged on the door, and it wasn't until he opened it and looked at her that she realised she was crying again. She'd never been much of a crier, and yet here she was, sobbing over nothing.

He hugged her for a long time, right there in his doorway, then lead her inside and sat her on the couch.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"No." She wailed, clinging to him.

"OK." He said simply, and stroked her hair. Several minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Something's happened." She whispered. "Something really ... really weird."

"What d'you mean?" He murmured. "What's happened?" He pulled away from her, held her hands. "The baby ... ?"

"No, no, the baby's fine." She assured him. "It's ... me, something happened to me and my sisters." She explained about Phoebe finding the book, and the warlock attacking them, while he sat in front of her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"A witch." He said when she'd finally finished.

"A freak." She sighed.

"No, no, your not. You said you - you fight evil to save the innocent, right?"

"Well, yeah, that's what the book says we'll do -"

"Then you're not a freak. You're an even better person than I thought."

"And you don't want to - to throw me out and have nothing more to do with me?"

"Of course not." He laughed, even though he knew she wasn't joking.

"Or send me off to be dissected?"

"Never." He promised. "So, is this why you were crying?"

"No." She admitted. She almost felt embarrassed as she explained about the flames and the effect they'd had on her, and how she'd stormed out when her sister's tried to get her to talk. "I know it ... it was stupid, childish, but I ... I'm not ready to talk about it. I mean, I know they lost their mother too, and their father ... well, he's not around, but I can't talk about it, I just can't. It just hurts too much." Her voice had dropped to nearly a whisper, but she wasn't crying anymore. "When ... when does it stop, Kyle? When does it stop hurting?"

"It doesn't." He murmured. "The pain never goes away. But it will get easier, I promise."

She didn't know whether to believe him at first, but she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

They sat together for over an hour, before her phone started ringing and he convinced her to answer it. Her sisters, of course.

"It's Prue. Where are you?" The voice of her oldest sister sounded concerned.

"Kyle's."

"Are you OK?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming ho - back here?"

"Dunno."

"Bring Kyle. We'd like to meet him." Prue said.

"Maybe."

"Paige, can you maybe say a sentence with more than one word?" Paige wasn't sure if Prue was teasing or not.

"Maybe." She repeated.

"Just ... Come over, OK? Have you ... have you told Kyle about ... last night and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yes." She repeated, a little annoyed.

"OK. Are you gonna come round?"

"Yes." Paige sighed.

"Now?"

"OK." She really couldn't think up more than one word answers.

"Well ... see you soon?"

"Bye."

"That was an interesting conversation." Kyle remarked as she hung up. She stuck her tongue out at him, just because she didn't know what else to do.

"Are you gonna come over? To their's, I mean?"

"Um ... Do you want me to?" She nodded. "Do they want me to?" She nodded again. "Then sure. Now?" She nodded a third time and stood up. "I'll need to go in a couple of hours though." He warned. "Work."

----

Paige studied her sister's faces as they studied Kyle.

"Hi." Piper was the first to speak, her tone warm and welcoming. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Kyle said. "I ... Paige told me all about you three."

"I'm Piper." She added. Good job, because he didn't have a clue which was which. Paige seemed to know, because she introduced them all to him, then hesitantly asked her sisters if they could come in.

"Sure, of course." Phoebe stepped out of the way and, clutching hands, Paige and Kyle walked into the manor.

"You, uh, ran off pretty quick this morning, Paige." Phoebe said. "I ... Sorry if I upset you."

"Uh, no, no." Paige lied awkwardly.

The awkwardness seemed to stick, the conversation was awkward, as was the atmosphere. But she decided none of her sisters seemed to dislike Kyle - She'd just have to wait until later for the analysis. That's what sisters did, right? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

An hour later, the beep-beep of Kyle's mobile interrupted the conversation, and he apologised before answering in.

"Now?" He said quietly. "Right, sure. Oh, wait, I'm gonna need a ride. I'm at ... a friend's place, and my cars at home." They could all hear the muffled voice on the other end, but were pretending not to listen. "Paige's sisters' place." He explained. "Uh, hang on ..." Turning to the sisters, he asked the address then repeated it down the line. There was a long silence, before the person spoke again. "Yeah, that's right." Kyle said. "OK, see you soon." He hung up and looked back at the sisters.

"My partner." He explained. "I need to go, he's picking me up."

"I thought you didn't have to go for another hour?" Paige said.

"New lead." He sighed. "That murderer. I doubt it'll come to anything though; so far every lead we got has led us nowhere."

"Murderer?" Piper repeated. "You mean the one killing all those women?" Kyle nodded and Piper looked suddenly awkward.

"Oh." Paige said suddenly catching on. "Kyle, the thing is ... remember I told you about the warlock?"

"Yes ..."

"Well, the warlock was the murderer. Uh, those women were witches ... and that's why he killed them."

"So this lead isn't gonna mean anything either." He said.

"No. There's, um, no point trying to catch him, he's gone." Paige shrugged apologetically. Kyle sighed.

"Well at least he's not on the streets anymore. Mean's more paperwork, though, when the case is closed and marked unsolved."

There was a sharp knock on the door, and the five of them rose.

"That'll be Andy." Kyle said, and walked towards the door, Paige behind him. Kyle opened the door and Paige smiled and said "hi" to the guy she had met once before.

"Hi." He muttered distractedly, looking behind Paige into the house with a weird expression on his face. "Ah ... ready to go?" He said to Kyle.

"Sure, yeah. Oh, wait, my jacket -" Kyle started to walk back into the living room, as Prue came out of it holding the jacket he'd forgotten.

"Thought you might need this." Prue smiled, handing it over. She glanced behind him, and froze as she saw the person in the doorway.

"Prue." Andy said quietly.

"Andy ... what are you doing here?" Prue murmured, her eyes fixed on Andy. Paige felt as though she and Kyle were intruding on a private moment, but she didn't understand. How did Prue know Kyle's partner?

"I ... I'm Kyle's partner." Andy explained. "Are you ...?"

"Paige's sister." Prue confirmed. The two of them just looked at each other, expressions unreadable, in complete silence, as Paige's brain worked overtime. Finally, something clicked.

"Andy?" She hissed to Prue. "Your Andy?"

"Used to be." Prue muttered.

"We need to go." Andy said. "Come on." He turned away and started down the stone steps.

"I better go." Kyle said, hurriedly kissing Paige goodbye.

"OK, bye." Paige said, then closed the door behind him. "Your Andy?" She whispered. She wasn't entirely sure why she was whispering, it just felt like she should.

"Not for a while." Prue said finally.

"Wow, Prue, I had no idea -"

"Has he gone?" Phoebe said brightly, joining them with Piper behind her.

"Yeah ... they just left." Paige said. Prue threw her a look, clearly instructing her not to tell Piper or Phoebe who Kyle's partner was. "Ah ... what did you think?" She said, not just because she wanted to know, but because Prue had a weird look on her face, and Paige wanted to distract the other too.

"He's yummy." Phoebe smiled. Piper rolled her eyes, then looked at Paige.

"He seems very nice." She said. "I think the two of you make a great couple."

"Thanks ..." Paige mumbled, looking at Prue. Phoebe followed her gaze, but misinterpreted the reason.

"Yeah, Prue, what did you think?" Phoebe asked cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Kyle's great."


	16. Past Issues

Chapter 16 - Past Issues

The four sisters were sat in the living room, Prue staring into space, only contributing to the conversation when someone asked her to, obviously deep in thought.

"Are you OK?" Piper asked the oldest sister finally, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Of course I am." Prue said quickly.

"You seem kinda ... out of it." Piper continued.

"I'm just a little tired."

"Prue -" Piper stopped as a loud, bouncy tune filled the room. "Wh ...?"

"Mine." Paige muttered, extracting her mobile from her bag. She pressed a button, held it to her ear and said "Hello?" The other three watched as Paige's face fell, her hands started to shake and she mumbled "yes" over and over. "I'm sure." She croaked finally. "Really. No, it's OK. Right. B-bye." Paige shut the phone off and dropped it bag into her bag with shaking hands, her face even paler than usual, her whole body trembling.

"Paige? Sweetie what's happened?" Phoebe said hurriedly.

"I ..." Paige closed her mouth while she tried to get a grip. "When ... my parents left our house to me." She choked out finally. "And I asked my aunt and uncle to sell it ..." Her voice broke, and she took a few seconds to steady herself. "They've found a buyer already, they want to move in by the end of the week and I need to - to sort out the stuff, what I want to keep and ..." She couldn't continue anymore, but she refused to cry. It was just a house. A house. Just a house.

"Oh Paige." Piper, who was nearest, pulled her into a hug, held her until Paige could breath normally again.

"When do ... does it have to be done?" Prue asked, all her own thoughts abandoned.

"As soon as - as possible. They want to move in by the end of the week." She repeated.

"Well, when you decided to do it, we'll go with you." Phoebe said, and as Paige started to protest, Phoebe shook her head. "No choice, Paige. We're going."

"Yes, we are." Prue agreed.

"Now." Paige said suddenly, jumping to her feet. "I want to go now."

"Now? Are you sure?" Piper asked her gently.

"Yes, yes, I need to get it over with."

The older three exchanged looks as Paige left the room, but followed her quickly.

----

"So," Kyle said, as the car aped down the road. "What's the deal with you and Prue?"

"There is no deal." Andy replied. "Not any more."

"An ex?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?" Kyle asked curiously. There had been something in his partner's eyes when he'd seen Prue, and Kyle wasn't sure what it was.

"Fourteen months."Andy muttered. _And one week and four days._

"So, why d'you guys split?"

"We just weren't right for each other." Adny lied. He knew that wasn't true, that he and Prue were perfect for each other, meant to be together ... _Stop it, _he scolded himself. _Don't go there._

-----

Paige fumbled in the lock with her key, banging it and scratching it against the edge. Finally, however, a loud click sounded, and Paige turned the handle and opened the door. She walked deliberately into the living room, her sisters behind her, and she looked around her.

"They're keeping most of the furniture." She informed her sisters. "I ... I just have to p-pack up the rest of the stuff."

"Are you keeping it all?" Phoebe asked tentatively.

"Ah ... no." Paige said decidedly looking around her. "Just some of it ... the photos and - and the ornaments ... And the lamp." Her eyes filled with tears at the crystal lamp she'd hated, but her mother had loved.

"What about the rest?" Piper asked gently.

"I ... I don't know." She said shakily. "Charity shops or - or something."

"Just decide what you want to keep first." Prue said. "You can decide what to do with it afterwards."

"Right." Paige nodded and looked around the room. How could she pack away and entire lifetime? This was the house she'd lived in her whole life, and most of her childhood memories were based around it.

"Paige?" Looking up, Paige saw her sisters looking at her nervously. "Are you ..." Piper trailed off, deciding the question was pointless. Paige sniffed, blinked a few times to try and hold back the tears, then walked over to mantle place, where framed family photos were crowded. She picked one up, the one that was taken on her eighteenth birthday by her dad, of her and her mother hugging and beaming at the camera.

"It's just so ... so weird." Paige said, to no one in particular. "To - to think that they're never coming back. That I'll never see them again. I miss them so much."

"Of course you do." Phoebe said, walking over and putting her arms around her. "It's natural, and it hurts." Paige wondered vaguely if that was supposed to help her at all. "But Paige, we're here for you." Phoebe added carefully. Her sister had finally opened up, just a little bit, and she didn't want to jeopardise that.

"When we - we vanquished Jeremy, the flames ... they reminded me of the crash." She admitted. "And it hit me that they ... they're really gone." Her voice descended into a wail, and she quickly steadied herself. "I should have already known it." She said flatly. "It was stupid." She turned away from Phoebe, picked up one of the cardboard boxes and stared laying the photo's in it. After a moment or two, Phoebe began to help.

"Did you say this lamp, Paige?" Piper said breezily, indicating it.

"Yes, and those ornaments on the shelf above it." Paige said steadily. Prue and Piper moved towards them and started packing them away. A few more items went into the "keep" boxes, with Paige quickly labelled, then the rest of the room were backed into unmarked boxes. Paige didn't know what to call them.

Paige walked into the kitchen, her sister's behind her. She took down the notice board first, still with various notes and reminded pinned to it. Paige felt a lump settle in her throat as she read the shopping list. No one had ever bought the items. It's strange, the things that really get you. All Paige could think of was how no one had ever bought the peanut butter or the toilet roll.

She dropped the board into a box, and turned away. Opening a drawer, she emptied the cutlery into the box too, knowing that she needed it, but would never be able to use them. The same knifes and forks she'd eaten family meals with? No way.

Plates went into a separate box, and a few other things on top. Then they moved upstairs - the bathroom didn't take long, Paige decided to throw it all out, except for the mirror, and then she moved into her bedroom. It as pretty much empty, most of her furniture was now at her place, as were most of her clothes and belongings. She packed up the remaining items, remarked that they'd need two or three trips to get this all to her place, then cast a look round the room. It was empty. She couldn't put it off any longer. She tried, though, putting all the boxes from upstairs in the downstairs hall with everything else. But with the help of three sisters, it was done all two soon.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Prue said, as Paige hovered outside her parent's bedroom door.

"Sure I can." Paige said, her voice false and cheery. Defiantly, she turned the handle and strode in.

"Are you keeping anything?" Piper asked her carefully. Paige shook her head.

"Just pack it all up." She grabbed a box, strode over to the closet and started pulling clothes off the hangers, throwing them into the boxes. She yanked drawers out of their holders and tipped the contents into yet another box. Behind her, Piper was stripping the bed, Phoebe was emptying her mother's nightstand, and Prue was emptying her fathers. Occasionally, they would ask if she wanted anything, and Paige would say "yes" or "no" quickly, barely turning round. The keepsakes she couldn't bear to throw away were put carefully into another box. Finally, they were done. Paige looked around the room. It was gone. No trace of her parents left, except for the blue and white walls and the cream carpet.

"Done." She said, trying to sound bright and airy, but failing.

"Are you OK?" Prue asked.

"No." Paige said tearfully. She sank onto the bed, and felt three sets of arms wrap themselves around her. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"You'll get through this." Phoebe said. "You will."

Paige froze, pulled away.

"We ... we better start moving." She said quickly. "Like I said, it'll take a while." She picked up a box of clothes and started down the stairs, throwing the door open and almost sprinting to her car. She worked quickly, loading the boot with her sister's help, then Prue offered to drive unwanted stuff to a charity shop. Phoebe volunteered to go with her, and they threw some more boxes in the back seat.

"Come on, Paige." Piper said. "We'll load up my car too, and take the stuff to yours."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Piper asked if she was OK. Paige nodded, mumbled "better" and stared out of the window. She knew her sisters were wondering why she'd suddenly pulled away, but she really didn't want to discuss it. Even though, when she'd first met them, she'd wanted to get close to her sisters, now the thought terrified her. She'd gotten close to them, and she'd realised it. She was dangerously close to loving them, the only family she had. But hadn't life taught her it was a bad idea? That was why she'd pushed Kyle away, and even though she loved him more than she ever did, she was scared by it. She tried to keep a distance between them, but the feelings were already there. And that meant she was venerable, open to getting hurt. She couldn't stop it.

But she could damn well stop herself from getting close to anyone else, from leaving herself more open to pain. And that was why she'd pulled away.

She glanced down at her already expanding stomach, and bit her lip. She didn't know what she'd do when that baby was born. So much could happen to newborns, couldn't it? And she couldn't imagine how much that would hurt her.

She forced herself to stop thinking about it. It would be better if she just stayed distanced from everyone. That way, she couldn't hurt anymore ...


	17. Explainations

Chapter 17 - Explainations

**One Week Later**

"She said no." Phoebe sighed, settting the phone down. "Again."

"Do you think she's OK?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Yeah. She's just avoiding us." Prue frowned.

"Why?" Phoebe said, sounding hurt.

"You're asking the wrong people." Piper replied. "I thought things were going good between us, though."

"Maybe she's just dealing with her parents' death." Prue shrugged.

"Well I don't think she should be doing it alone. I'm going over there. Can I borrow someone's car?"

"I'll do better than that, I'll drive you." Piper said, standing up.

"I'm coming too." Prue announced. "We'll sort this out once and for all."

----

Paige laid flat on her back, just staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't easy, cutting herself of from her sisters. She knew she couldn't stay away for ever, either - they had the whole magic thing. But she could see them when it was absolutly nessasairy, and otherwise, stay away. She knew it wasn't really fair on them ... Phoebe had sounded really hurt on the phone, but Paige couldn't do it, she couldn't open herself to more pain.

The strange thing was, it almost hurt to be away from them. Which just confirmed that she had gotten too close, and it was all better this way.

She had almost dropped into an uneasy sleep, when a loud banging on the door rendered her wide awake. She sat up quickly and stared at the door, almost in fear.

"Paige?" Phoebe voice floated into the room, and Paige closed her eyes. She should have known this would happen. Her sister's were just unable to take the hint. She didn't speak, didn't move, didn't even _breath_. If the didn't know she was here, they'd just go away, they'd leave.

"Paige, are you in there?" Piper said, a little louder than Phoebe. They tried the handle, and Paige froze. Thank god she'd locked it.

"Paige!" Prue yelled, louder and angrier than the others. "Just open the door! Talk to us!" Paige stayed silent, hoping they'd go away. But they didn't; she knew they wouldn't. She kept knocking and yelling.

"Why don't you open it?" Phoebe hissed to Prue, on the otherside of the door.

"I don't know how to, I can't control it yet." Prue said, hitting the door again.

"Do we know she's definietly in there?" Piper said. "She could be at Kyle's or something."

"She's in there." Prue said grimly. "OK, stand back, I don't know if I'll be able to do this ... Paige, last chance, either open the door, or I will." When she got no response, she looked at the lock, concentrating. With a sudden squint of her eyes, they heard a loud click as the door unlocked. Piper twisted the handle and opened it, to reveal Paige sat on the bed, staring at them angrily.

"You just don't give up, do you?" She raged.

"No, we don't." Prue said. "We don't give up on family."

"Maybe you should." Paige replied. "Just ... just go." She pleaded. Piper shook her head.

"Not until you tell us what's going on."

Paige sighed, and looked out of the window. "Nothing. Nothing is going on." She muttered.

"You konw, I've got all afternoon." Piper said lightly. "What about you guys?"

"Yep. And all night too." Phoebe agreed.

"There's nothing wrong, OK?" Paige said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible. "I'm fine, everything's fine."

"You know, Paige, you're a lousy liar." Prue said. "It's a family trait, you know that?"

"Just tell us what's wrong and we'll go." Phoebe said. "Please. We're your sisters, talk to us." Paige stayed silent. Prue snapped the door shut.

"We're not going anywhere." She announced.

"Please, Paige, we're worried about you." Piper said. "You're our sister and we ... we love you." Paige closed her eyes.

"That's why I can't - can't talk to you!" She said loudly. "I can't do it, I can't get close to you, I can't love you because I'll lose you too!"

"Aw Paige." Piper moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Is that what this is about? I know it's scary, and I know you're still hurting, but you can't cut yourself of from everyone so you don't get hurt. It wont protect you."

"Paige, people have to go, they have to leave. And it hurts." Prue said softly. "But you can still look back and remember the good times, right? And If you have the memories, you still have the feelings, then they ... they're never really gone."

Paige didn't know waht to say to that. She knew that Prue wasn't just talking about Paige here, she was refering to her own life too.

"All this ... this stuff with the warlocks and demons." Paige murmured. "Jeremy said more would come. How long do you think it'll be untill one of dies?" Paige asked, almost angrily. No one seemed to understand her, they didn't think the same way she did.

"Do you think I haven't thought the same?" Piper asked. "That I haven't lain awake with his words running through my mind? But Paige, we ... we can't do anything about it. We've just gotta stick together ..."

"Have faith." Phoebe supplied.

"Right." Piper nodded. "The power of four and all that."

"Paige, I promise you, we wont leave you without a fight." Prue said softly. "And if something does happen to ... to me at least, then I swear I will haunt you so bad it'll be like I never left." Paige gave a weak laugh.

"See? Everything will work out." Phoebe siad cheerfully. "It always does." Paige nodded and smiled.

"Come on. Let's ... go somewhere." Piper said. "We'll go to Quake. I can get us a great table and free food."

"Sounds great." Prue agreed, looking at Paige carefully. "Have you ... uh, eaten today?" Paige flushed.

"No, not today ... ah ... I haven't gotten round to it ..." Paige mumbled.

"Paige, you have to eat!" Piper sighed.

"I have been." Paige said defensivly.

"Come on. Phoebe sighed. "Lets just go." The four of them got into Piper's car, and started driving, chatting normally, but Paige saw them all sending her worried looks. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy this. Her sisters would be forcing food down her throat, but if she ate a lot, they would think she wasn't eating. Which she was. Just not very often.

Paige glanced around herself nervoulsy, the way she always did in a car, lately. Maybe that was why she was the first one to see the car coming towards them. Speeding down the road that joined onto theirs, there was a police car behind it. Paige's blood ran cold as the car got closer and closer ... it wasn't going to stop. She screamed loudly, clutching her abdomen, and the next second there was a loud crunching noise and she blacked out ...


	18. Way Too Close

I just need to quickly warn everyone that I've changed my penname. It's now Jess.91. I don't know what this will mean for anyone who has me or my stories on their favorites or alerts, but I figured I'd just let you all know.

Chapter 18 - Way Too Close

Paige didn't come round again until she was in the ambulance, laid flat on her back with a paramedic looking down at her.

"She's awake." He announced. "Hey there, Paige, right?"

"What happened?" Paige croaked, and as he told her she'd been in an accident it came back to her. "My sisters ..."

"Someone will tell you at the hospital." The medic said, then glanced over to his side where another 'medic was doing something. She couldn't see what, though, she was in a neck brace. "But fist you need to be checked over. We just think you've broken your arm -"

"My baby, the baby." She said suddenly, but she was strapped down, couldn't sit up.

"Try to calm down, Paige. We'll get your baby checked just as soon as we get to the hospital."

"How do you know my name"? Paige asked. He knew her name, someone must have told him ...

"One of your sisters told me. Piper, I think she said, Piper Halliwell. The driver. I think she was OK, just a few minor injuries. She's being taken to the hospital too, though. You'll see her, I'm sure."

----

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks from the back of another ambulance. In the one ahead of them both of their sisters were laying unconscious. Or at least they had been when they set off.

"It's all my fault." Piper said shakily. "I didn't see it ... I should have seen it."

"Piper, the guy was being chased by the cops." Phoebe said. "It was _not _your fault. He was just speeding round ..."

"Phoebe our big sister and our baby sister could be dead in that ambulance. Or Paige could have lost the baby."

"Piper, please, don't talk like that. What was it we just told Paige?"

"Oh, god Phoebe, what if she's awake? She'll be there, she wont know what's happing with Prue, and she'll be so scared! Think of the memories this must be conjuring up."

"I know." Phoebe murmured. She and Piper were OK - They were on the opposite side of the car to Prue and Paige, their side hadn't been hit. A few cuts and bruises ... While Prue and Paige could possibly be fighting for their lives.

----

"Good news, Miss Matthews. The baby is fine." The doctor smiled.

"Really?" Paige smiled as the doctor turned the monitor round and enabled Paige to see the grainy picture.

"There it is." Paige smiled wider as she took in ever detail of the four and a half month foetus. "Everything's fine. Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you." OK, now we need to get that arm looked at."

"And could you find out about my sisters, please?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

----

"Your sister suffered a heart failure a few moments after arriving at the hospital." A nurse explained to Piper and Phoebe, just a few rooms away. "We got her back, but she's now about to go into theater."

"Wh - why?" Piper asked nervously.

"The crash caused a ruptured spleen, which unless it is operated on could be fatel."

"Oh, god." Phoebe murmered. "Just ... just save her."

"I have to warn you. The operation carries risks." The nurse said carefully. "Prudence could die in theatre."

"But ... the operation's to save her life, right?" The nurse nodded. "Then ... there's no choice." Piper said firmly.

----

"Well, Paige, the arm is definetly broken."

"You can tell that without an X-ray?" Paige quizzed.

"Yup. OK, we'll get that set, and I'll see what I can find out about your sisters. Halliwell, right?"

"Yes" Paige said. "Prue, Piper and Phoebe."

"Right."

----

"Prue's being prepped for theatre, what about Paige?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"That other nurse said she find out -"

"Excuse me, are you Piper and Phoebe Halliwell?" A doctor interrupted them.

"Uh, yes." Piper nodded, seeing the nurse they'd asked for information scoot away.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Monroe, I'm Paige Matthews's doctor -"

"Is she OK?" Phoebe asked.

"You're her sisters?" They both nodded. "Paige is doing fine. She has a broken arm, which is being plastered as we speak, and I'd like to keep her in for observation, but hopefully she'll be out of here in a few days."

"And her baby?" Piper asked.

"The baby's fine too." Dr. Monroe nodded. She gave then directions to Paige's room and said they could wait for Paige to come back.

"Oh, and you're other sister? Prue? Paige asked me to find out how you all were ..."

"Prue's in theatre." Phoebe confided. "She has a ruptured spleen ..."

"Oh. Would you like me to tell Paige, or- "

"We'll tell her." Phoebe said. "And um, Doctor? Do you know what the chances are of Prue ... being OK?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I can't even guess without all the information. I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me ..."

"Sure, sure." The doctor went one way and the sister went another, towards Paige's room, clinging to each other's arm, willing their family to pull through this.

----

"Andy, Andy, I have to go." Kyle said, jumping to his feet as he put the phone down.

"What? Kyle, we're in the middle of -"

"Andy, Paige is in the hospital." Kyle said quickly. "She and her sisters were in some kind of car crash -"

"Her sisters?" Andy repeated, and for a brief second fear danced across his face.

"All of them." Kyle nodded, turning and walking to the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Andy cried, and followed Kyle through the doors of the police station. "Do you know how bad it was?" He asked breathlessly as he jumped in beside Kyle.

"No, something about some idiot speeding right into them. He was being chased -"

"By the cops?"

"Yes, and he hit them. I don't know how they all are, though. But Paige was asking for me, she she's ..." He trailed off nervously.

"What about the others?"

Kyle swore. "Sorry, Andy, I forgot about you and Prue. I don't know how the others are ... Do you still love her?" He added, turning a corner a little too fast.

"Slow down a bit." Andy said, although he'd rather get their sooner than later himself.

"Well, do you?" Kyle said, obediently slowing down a fraction.

"I ... I don't know OK? If I'd had my way we'd have never split up." Kyle sent him a weird look. "It was just ... things pushed us apart, OK? But I've known the sisters - bar Paige - all my life, Piper and Phoebe are like my sisters too. I want to know how they are."

----

"She ... she might die?" Paige repeated, and Piper and Phoebe nodded. "Oh, god."

"She might not. There's more chance that she wont." Phoebe tried to assure them. Paige didn't answer, she was too busy thinking. This was bad. Not just the fact that Prue might not pull through, but the way Paige felt about it. Like her whole life depended on Prue's. The thought had been niggling away at her right from waking up in the ambulance: She cared way too much about her sisters. So much for keeping her distance. She hadn't realised it, but she already loved them, all three of them.

"Paige, don't cry." Phoebe urged, even though she herself bore the signs of a recent bout of crying. Paige brushed away the tears she didn't even know had made it down her face, and looked up at her sisters.

"I love you." She mumbled. Somehow, it seemed important to tell them, even though a few hours ago it was the last thing she wanted.

"What?" Phoebe said with a tearful smile.

"I love you. Both of you. And Prue." Paige said shakily.

"We love you too." Piper and Phoebe said together. The three of them hugged tightly, comforting and seeking comfort for several long minutes.

"Paige!" Looking up, Paige saw Kyle running through the door, Andy following behind him.

"Kyle." Her sisters released her, and she threw herself at him.

"You're OK." Kyle stated.

"Course I am." Paige said, clinging to him.

"Andy!" Piper and Phoebe screeched.

"Hi." Andy said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe gasped.

"I ... uh, heard about the crash and came with Kyle, I wanted to make sure you were all OK." He said. "Where's ..."

"But what are you even doing in San Francisco?" Piper asked him.

"Prue - Prue didn't tell you?" He asked nervously, looking at Paige.

"Prue knew?" Phoebe said in confusion.

"Yeah ... I came by the house a few days ago ..."

"You're Kyle's partner!" Piper cried suddenly. "And she saw you ... why didn't she tell us?" Both sisters looked at Paige.

"I think ... She was still ... uh, getting over the shock of seeing him." She mumbled.

"Where is she?" Andy asked, this time getting the whole question out.

"Oh. She's ... in theatre." Phoebe muttered.

"What? Why? Is she OK?" Andy didn't bother to hide his feelings, and the sisters all exchanged looks which would have been pleased in other circumstances.

"She has a ruptured spleen." Piper said, thinking she'd uttered those words way too often.

"What ..." Andy wasn't asking, though, and know one said anything as he sank into a nearby chair.

"You do still love her, don't you?" Kyle said, almost with amusement.

"Yes." Andy sighed. "I didn't even know until now ..." He sighed. "But she wont have me back."

"Are you kidding!" Paige cried. "Of course she will. She never got over you -" She broke off, aware her sisters we looking at her. "I ... uh, I mean ..."

"Paige? What do you know?" Piper asked suspsiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just how much she loved him -"

"Paige." Piper said warningly.

"And the reason they broke up." Paige mumbled.

"They broke up because ... hang on, she never really told us why did she?" Phoebe said, turning to Piper.

"No ... just stuff about them not being right for each other -"

"Which everyone knew they were -"

"But she wouldn't say anything else. Why did you break up?" Piper asked Andy.

"She never told you? Uh, maybe that's not my place then ..."

"Andy, please." Piper said. "Just tell us." Andy put his head in his hands for a few seconds, thinking. She hadn't told them for a reason ... but he knew they wouldn't drop it. Finally, he lifted his head to face them.

"We were trying for a baby." He said, his voice flat. "We went to the doctor's to get checked out, and she has some problems, that would make it harder." Piper and Phoebe looked relatively shocked. "She was ... really, really upset. And angry. And we ... I guess we just fell apart." He shrugged.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Piper whispered. Then she looked over at Paige. "You knew? How come she told you?"

Paige shrugged then winced at the pain in her arm. "We were just talking ... and I don't know, I guess it just sorta came out." Paige mumbled lamely.

"So, when does she get out of the operation?" Andy asked nervously.

"Couple of hours." Phoebe replied. "We just have to wait around for a bit ... and hope she pulls through ...


	19. Love

Thanks again for all the reviews it really makes me smile reading them all! So, here comes the Prue/Andy moment everyone's been waiting for ... btw, chapter title is because I really couldn't think of anything else, so don't pay much attention to it.

Chapter 19 - Love

Several hours later, Paige's doctor appeared in the doorway of her private room, to tell the sisters that Prue's operation was over.

"And?" Phoebe prompted.

"It was a success." The doctor smiled.

"Can we see her?" Paige asked quickly. The doctor frowned a little.

"I'd rather you didn't, Paige. I think you should rest. Prue's still asleep anyway, but, if your sisters are going to see her, they can come and get you when she wakes up."

"Then I can see her?"

"Then you can see her." The doctor nodded.

"Would you mind, Paige?" Piper asked nervously. "If we went to see her for a bit? We'll come get you the second she wakes up -"

"And we'll come and check in with you every, like, fifteen minutes."

"Sure, sure, go see her." Paige nodded quickly. "Ah ... send her my - my love."

"Will do." Piper murmured, smiling widely. "See you soon." She added, and the two middle sisters followed Andy and the doctor from the room, leaving Paige and Kyle alone.

-----

Gathered around Prue's bed, the two sisters and Andy went through the finer points of the break-up again.

"She loved you, though." Phoebe said. "She really, really did. And I think she still does ... you know, this explains why she wont date anymore."

"Andy, are you going to try get back with her?" Piper asked hopefully.

"We'll have to wait and see." Andy replied, as a groaning sound interrupted them.

"She's waking up!" Phoebe cried. "Prue, Prue wake up, honey."

Blinking against the bright light, Prue listened to Phoebe's voice urging her to wake up.

"Pheebs?" She mumbled. Her throat hurt. A lot. So did her eyes, and her head and ... everywhere, actually.

"Prue, we're here, Piper and I are here. And -"

"What happened?" Prue interrupted groggily. She barely had her eyes open, could just see her sisters faces.

"We had a - a car crash." Piper said. "Some idiot trying to get away from the police ... They told us a little while ago that he'd been killed in the crash. You and Paige got the worse of it, and you had a ruptured spleen." Seriously, she would never forget those words.

"Paige? Is she OK?"

"Yes, she fine. Broken arm, a little headache, but she's fine." Phoebe smiled. "So's the baby." She added quickly. "You got the worse, you've had an operation."

"Oh ... is everyone OK then?"

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded, her eyes darting up at Andy, at the other side of Prue. "She - ah - sends her love." Phoebe smiled remembering.

"Her love?" Prue repeated, smiling even though it hurt her face.

"Yup. Her love. She'll tell you in person as soon as she can." Piper smiled, and she too looked over at Andy, willing him to speak. Prue finally noticed the too of them darting looks at her other side, and twisted her neck painfully to see.

"Andy!" She gasped the action like knives through her throat.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"Uh, Phoebe, we should go tell Paige Prue's awake. She wants to come and see her. Come on." Pulling her younger sister to her feet, Piper smiled at Prue, who was looking at her with an unmistakable meaning - Don't leave me alone with him! But Piper smiled, promised they'd be back soon with Paige, and pulled Phoebe from the room.

"What are you doing here?" Prue croaked.

"I ... was with Kyle when he got the call that you guys had been in the crash ... I wanted to make sure you were all OK."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah ... Piper and Phoebe are like family." He murmured. Her smile faded a little. "And I ... I love you so I had to come." He said it casually, and it took her a moment to realise what he'd said.

"Love?" She whispered. He nodded, leaned forward and took her hand.

"Prue, I love you, I never stopped. And if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same, and then I'll leave, I won't ... bother you, ever again. But if you love me too, I want us to try again." Prue looked at him, of course she loved him, what a stupid question. But ...

"I can't give you a baby." She croaked. "You'll make a great dad, and I ..."

"You can, Prue. The doctors just said it would be harder. But we can do it ... and if not, I don't care. I'd rather have you, and no babies, than a million kids with someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said seriously. She looked into his eyes, and knew he meant it.

"Then ... then we'll try again." She said.

"Are we interrupting something?" Paige's voice said, and, slowly and painfully, Prue turned her head.

"Only my love life coming back to life." Prue smiled. "Hey you, how are you?"

"Better than you by the looks of it." Paige said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "How you feeling?"

"Um ... I hurt." Prue shrugged. "But is everything OK with you ... I mean the crash -"

"I'm managing." Paige shrugged. "Better, actually, than I though I would. I guess ... It sorta proves it's OK to love someone and ... and everything won't fall apart."

"Yeah, it is." Prue nodded. "Paige ... I know you already said no, but ... I really think you should move into the manor. Kyle too, if you and he want. It's where you belong."

Paige paused, considering. She had to admit, she though of the manor as home sometimes. And she needed her sisters ... Kyle had warned her that there would be some days that she just didn't want to get out of bed in the morning ... She needed them.

"OK." She nodded. "I'll do it - I'll move in."

"Yay!" Phoebe cried, and suddenly, the room was full of smiles.


	20. Full House

Chapter 20 - Full House

**Two weeks later**

"Smile!" Prue said loudly, and Paige looked up in time to be blinded by the flash of a camera. Again.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Prudence, why do you persist in this little vendetta to blind me?" She asked sweetly

"Paige, why do you never smile for my photos?" Prue replied just as sweetly, snapping a picture of Kyle as he unpacked yet another box.

"Because it hurts." Paige replied, her tone the same as before, but she was smiling. Prue took yet another photo, then announced she needed more film.

"Uh, Prue?" Paige said, and when the oldest sister looked at her, she held up her own small digital camera. "Welcome to the 21st century." Prue stuck her tongue out.

"Those things are no better than these." She said firmly.

"Yes, but those things don't need a darkroom. We could use the basement for something else." Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"I like my darkroom." Prue protested.

"Ah, leave her alone, guys." Piper said. "If she wants to stay in dark ages, leave her too it." She smirked.

"Oh, so today's all gang up on Prue day." Prue sad, with mock realisation.

"Yup." Phoebe nodded.

"OK, continue." Prue said, leaning back against a wall.

"Gladly." Phoebe said brightly. "Now, that sweater, what are you trying to do..."

----

"Unpacked." Paige exclaimed finally, several hours later.

"Finally." Prue said and snapped a picture of the finished room.

"OK, is it some kind of disease you have?" Paige asked.

"We don't have any photos of you. Except for the album." Prue shrugged.

"We want lots and lots and lots of you." Phoebe said. Paige rolled her eyes at Kyle then turned to Piper.

"Food?" She said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Piper smiled. The group walked down to the kitchen, debating on what to eat. Most of the stuff was rejected, as one or more of them wouldn't eat it. Or it made Paige throw up.

"That's one fussy eater." Piper commented.

"Yeah. So was I when I was little. I don't know about when mum was pregnant with me though -" Paige stopped talking abruptly, her words spinning around her head. Mum. She'd referred to her biological mother, Patricia, as mum. She didn't even know why, she'd never even thought that way before... She looked up quickly to see if her sisters had noticed, and to her dismay, saw that they had.

"I mean ... I mean ..."

"It's OK." Piper said softly. "Don't worry about it."

"But - I don't know what I - I - Your mum isn't my mum - I mean she is -"

"Paige, it's OK." Prue said firmly. "Forget about it."

"It's not OK." Paige said, quietly but angrily. "I have a mother, and she is the best one I could ask for and I - I will never forget her - She is my mother!"

"Paige, Paige it's OK." Phoebe said. "We know, we know."

Suddenly on the verge of tears, Paige took a few deep breaths until she felt more normal. She did know why, it was because here, surrounded by her sisters, her new family, her old family life was slipping away from her. She was no longer an only child.

"All this stuff is going on ... and ... What if they hate me?" Her question was whispered, she looked and sounded terrified.

"What? Why would they hate you?" Kyle asked her gently.

"Because ... I - I've found my sisters, my birth family, and it's like ... they're still my family, what if they think I've replaced them, or forgotten about them, or that I don't care -"

While Prue, Phoebe and Kyle quickly assured her that her parents wouldn't think that, Piper looked thoughtfully at her.

"Paige ... I found a spell in the book a few days ago." Piper said carefully. "It's to summon the dead." As all eyes turned to her with mixed feelings, she tried to explain further. "Like to summon their ghost, just for a little while. If you want ... and only if you want to, you can summon your parents. Then you ... you could move on, properly."

Paige tried not to let the fear in her eyes show. She wanted more than anything to see them again, but she was scared they'd hate her ... that they'd reject her.

But if they did at least she'd know. It wasn't much of an argument, a weak attempt to convince herself, but she nodded anyway. "I'll do it." She said, quietly, her voice shaky.

----

"_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide._" The four of them chanted together. Kyle was in the doorway, watching but not saying anything. Paige was a little worried that if he saw them in action, he'd run. But he didn't, and for that she was greatful.

Small white lights appeared in the centre of a circle of candles in front of them. And then ... there they were. The two of them, holding hands and ... smiling. Smiling at her.

"Paige." Her mother said softly.

"Mum ... Dad ..." She croaked, the words scratching at her throat. She didn't know what else to say, and then they were stepping out of the circle, hugging her tightly. And she hugged them back, not wanting to let go. Ever. But they relesed her, and looked her up and down.

"Look at you." Her mum said, her eyes lingering on the bump Paige's shirt was stretched over.

"I wish you'd have told us before, Paige." Her dad said wistfully, smiling at her. "It would have been nice to know about my grandchild."

"And we're glad you've found your sisters." Her mum assured her, almost as though she knew…

"I thought you hate me." Paige confessed, "I thought -"

"We know. We know what you've been through."

"You - you do? How ..."

"We watch over you." Her father explained.

"You didn't think we'd just leave you, did you?" Mrs. Matthews smiled. Paige shook her head weakly and her mother continued. "We want you to know, Paige, that we're proud of you, OK? We always have been and we always will be. Don't ever forget that."

"I wont." Paige promised, beaming at them. They didn't hate her...

"We have to go." Her dad said reluctantly.

"No -"

"We have to, you knew it was only a visit. We love you." He said, and they started to fade ...

"Look after her." Her mother said quietly to her sisters, who nodded.

"We will." Prue said.

"And you, Kyle." Her father added, glancing in his direction, right before they went.

Paige spent a few moments just looking at the spot where they'd been, watching the candles die down. After what felt like a long time, but probably wasn't, Prue spoke.

"There's someone else we thought you'd like to talk to." She said and Phoebe started re-lighting the candles. Paige knew who she was talking about, She'd half-expected it, but wasn't sure if she wanted it.

"Only if you want to." Piper said quickly, and Paige looked at the three of them. Each had the same look on their face - as well as other emotions, they were excited at the prospect of seeing their mother again.

"Yes." Paige murmured, and each sister smiled widely.

"OK, come on." Prue said, and they moved back to the book, said the same spell they'd chanted just a few minutes ago. Paige stared with interest as the woman appeared, searching for something of herself in her biological mother. Patricia's long wavy brown hair and brown eyes were nothing like Paige's, however. But somehow, Paige thought something was similar ... she just wasn't sure what.

"Hi, mum." Piper said brightly, as Patty looked over the four of them. "How ya doing?"

"Hi..." Patty said softly, her gaze finally reaching Paige, and settling on her. "Hey you." She breathed. Uncertainly, Paige gave a little wave. "I knew you'd find your way home." She added. She stepped out of the circle in the same way Paige's parents had, and hugged her just as tightly.

"Congratulations." She added, her hand briefly resting on Paige's stomach. Then she turned to her other daughters, giving them the long awaited hugs. A brief conversation followed, one which Paige didn't join in, not feeling she had much place in this family reunion.

"Paige..." Patty said eventually. "I'm not going to apologise for giving you up." Startled, Paige looked up. This was the opposite of what she'd expected. She'd prepared herself for the 'no need' she was going to utter. Didn't the parents always apologise?

"Sure, I wish I'd been able to keep you, raise you ... that I was the one you called mum... and that you'd grown up with your sisters around you. But I know you had a happy childhood, and loving parents... and they did right by you, and for that I am grateful." Patty nodded.

"Thanks." Paige murmured. "Thank you." And suddenly it was like all the worry was slipping away... she was lucky, lucky for her adoptive parents, and for her real mother, this woman. A lot of people cared about her... and a lot would care about her baby.


	21. Ready

A few months later, um, lets see, they know about Leo being their whitelighter, but the elder are going to leave them alone, Prue and Andy are together and living in the manor, Paige is about nine months pregnant (still has a few weeks to go though - why do they say nine months when it's ten?) and I'm thinking the story will have three or four more chapters left. This one's basically a filler and it's probably bad so I apologise in advance, OK?

Chapter 21 - Ready...

"The source of all evil." Prue repeated. Leo nodded. "And he's been sending all the demons after us?" Leo nodded again. Prue looked at Phoebe who looked away. "Like Cole?" Prue said, a little louder. Phoebe ignored her.

"Uh, yeah." Leo said, knowing no one was listening to him.

"Phoebe you have to talk about it sometime." Prue said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Phoebe said flatly. "I fell in love with a demon and we vanquished him. End of story."

"No, it's not, cos you loved him." Prue replied. Piper, Paige and Leo chose to watch rather than get involved.

"Yeah, but I'm over it. I'm over him. I'm over love." She added, quieter.

"See that's what I'm talking about, you can't be over it, you don't sound it, you don't act it, you're not over Cole -"

"I'm over Cole, Prue. I can handle that, it's been almost two months. I just can't get over how stupid I was, how I fell in love with a demon in the first place."

"So now you're scared of love." Prue stated.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I... I don't want to risk it again, OK? I don't want to risk our lives again."

"Phoebe..."

"Back to that point, Leo how do we vanquish the source?"

"That's for you to decide. They don't know." Leo replied. "But the elders have information and they think he's going to attack soon, that he's getting impatient that none of his demons are doing the job. Apparently he's decided to do it in person..."

"OK, so what kind of spell?"

Leo shrugged. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, but they really don't know. You... you guys are kind of on your own."

"So what else is new?" Piper replied.

"What's new is that this demon is stronger than anything you've ever faced. What's new is that they don't know if you guys will come out of this alive. What's new is that you guys don't have any idea what to do." Leo said.

"Leo. I promise you we will get through this, OK? Quit worrying so much and go see if those elders know anymore."

"They won't -"

"Go." Piper commanded, and he orbed out.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Phoebe said.

"What? Phoebe, I intend on keeping that promise." Piper replied.

"But you might not be able to." Phoebe replied. "I'm going to go start this spell." She stood up and walked towards the stairs without a second glance.

"Do you think she means it?" Paige asked. "About giving up on love?"

"I hope not." Prue replied. "I've been there, done that. And it's not fun."

----

Walking into the attic, Phoebe stopped dead, and looked at the guy in front of her.

"Oh... who are you?" She said, raising her arms ready to fight.

"Wait, I'm not a demon, I'm not evil."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Phoebe spat.

"Wait, wait, I'm a cupid." The guy said, and Phoebe stopped dead. Her eyes narrowed and he could feel the hatred radiating from her.

"Well full marks for effort." She said darkly. "I haven't heard that before." She moved forward, anger taking over and before she knew she was raining punches and kicks on him. "Why do always come after me, do I have some kind of rep down there as the weakest? Is that it? It isn't good enough what Cole did, you have to come and kick me while I'm down -"

"Phoebe, wait, I'm not a demon, I am a cupid." He said calmly, stepping back. He'd barely reacted to her hitting him. "I'm Coop. I'm here to help you get over this, to help you believe in love again."

"Really?" Phoebe said scathingly. "Prue! Piper! Paige!" She yelled.

"Yes. Look..." He raised his hand and showed her a silver ring on one of his fingers.

"What's that?"

"My ring. It has my powers, it's how I get into people's hearts and waken love."

"Right..." Before Phoebe could say anything else, Coop was throw across the room.

"Ow." He murmured, standing up. "Do I really have to go threw all of this again?" He asked Phoebe.

"Wait, Prue, wait." Phoebe said. "He says he's a cupid."

"A cupid... And we're supposed to believe this?" She raised her hand again.

"Wait, Prue, wait a sec." Phoebe said. "You, Coop, talk fast. We need proof. More proof than that ring."

"You want proof? OK. Prue. Let's see... Andy," He smiled. "A personal best. Eric in London, Alec in collage. Piper... Not Jeremy the warlock, but Joe in college, Barry in high school, Tim in eighth grade, and of course Leo, who, by the way, does love you more than he loves being a whitelighter, and would give it up for you if he had to, so get over that. Paige, Tommy in seventh grade, Glen in ninth, Kyle. Phoebe..." He smiled again. "Ken, Kyle, Steve, Mike, Ken again, Brian, Joel, Martin, Peter, Paul, Tony. And... ah, Cole."

"I... I didn't love all those guys, right?"

"Yeah, well, they wanted to love you but you wouldn't let them in."

"And I was right. 'Cause when I did, look what happened."

"You did all of that?" Piper cut in. "All our past relationships?"

"Well, some of it. Only for the last few years, most of your prior loves were work from fellow agents."

"Agents?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just one of many. We work in secret all over the world making connections. And Phoebe, I know what happened, and I'm sorry about that. But you can't let that stop you, you... you've felt love, real love, and you can't tell me you never want that again."

"Of course I do." Phoebe said quietly, as though trying to force her sisters out of the conversation. "But I don't want what comes next, I don't want the hurt that follows it."

"Phoebe... You can't close your heart because of one bad experience. That's why I'm here. To help you find love again." He finished.

"I... We can't do that, right now, OK? We have more important things to think about - you know, vanquishing the source?" Phoebe snapped.

"I know. I just came to introduce myself. I'll just hang around for a while, if that's OK."

"No, actually, it's not -"

"Great. I'll be downstairs." He sent Phoebe a grin, then walked towards the door, leaving Phoebe looking like she wanted to hit him.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, cool it." Paige said quickly. "Come on, like you said we need to sort this whole source thing out. We need a spell."

"Actually, Paige... maybe you should rest. I mean... you're nearly ready to pop." Prue said.

"Right, but I'd rather get this over with now, while I'm nearly ready to pop, rather than when I'm actually ready." Paige said. In the time it took the others to figure out what she'd said, she sat down at a table and picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

"So, this spell. Any ideas?"

----

Two hours later, the four sisters sat around the table, surrounded by crumpled bits of paper, two broken pens, four empty or near-empty mugs and several chocolate bar wrappers. On the pad that was currently in front of Phoebe had more scribbles on it than actual words, and what they did have didn't make much sense.

"I give up." Phoebe sighed, and slid the pad to Prue, who knocked it away.

"Not my turn." She said. "My head hurts."

"Not mine." Piper and Paige said together.

"OK, what do we have?" Piper sighed, pulling it towards her. "Vanquish this evil through time and space." She read.

"Hey, it's a good line." Prue said.

"Yeah, but I can picture the source's face when we hit him with a one-liner." Piper replied. "And believe me, it's not screaming in pain."

"More like laughter." Paige muttered.

"Come on, guys, we have to think on something or we're dead." Phoebe sighed. In the doorway, not seen by them, Kyle froze, listening. Leo had filled him and Andy in on the latest demonic threat, but he hadn't explained just how dangerous it was. Oh, he knew there was always a risk with demons - he worried about it all the time, about them, but he'd never heard any of them, least of all Phoebe, talk of death like that, with almost certainty. He moved away from the door silently, down the stairs quickly, and collared Leo in the hallway.

"How are they doing with the spell?" Leo asked.

"Badly. Leo... The source person, how... how dangerous is he?" Kyle asked. Leo hesitated; he knew Paige didn't like Kyle to worry, that she preferred him to think there was almost no chance of death, but Leo was tearing himself up inside with worry over Piper, and her sisters. He knew they _could _beat the source... but he knew they might not.

"Very." He sighed. "Listen, Paige doesn't like you to worry, so don't tell them I told you, but... they might not make it. The source is after them, and usually, when he's after someone, he gets them. But, Kyle, the sisters aren't like his usual victims. They can do this."

"But they might not." Kyle murmured. "Can't we help them? Can your elders help them?" He asked, as Andy walked into the hall from the living room, where he'd clearly been listening.

"No. The elders can't.. I can't... we can't. All we can do is sit, and wait, and be there in the end." Leo sighed. Kyle nodded.

"Wow, erm, OK. I can deal with this." He murmured.

"They're gonna do it, though, right?" Andy cut in. "I mean, they're powerful witches, aren't they? Already."

"More than anyone expected them to be at this point. I'm sure they'll do it..." Leo replied.

"I... right. OK. I have to go do something." Kyle murmured. "Call me if - if anything happens."

"Right. Try not to worry too much." Leo said quietly, although all three men knew it wasn't possible not to worry.

----

"Maybe we should take a break." Piper suggested. "Dinner, its dinner time. Come on." Gladly, the sisters jumped up and trouped out of the attic. They reached the ground floor as Kyle walked back through the door, and Paige hugged him tightly. All this talk of dying, all the stress... It was conjuring up bad thoughts and memories.

The whole family was in the kitchen, preparing food quickly, bumping in to each other and laughing. It was light-hearted, it was fun, and even the appearance of Coop the cupid didn't spoil the mood.

"Oh, hey." He said brightly, and the sisters quickly filled the guys in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He added. "I just wanted to check how you're doing."

"Why do you care?" Phoebe asked, not nastily, just curiously.

"Because the sooner you do the source, the sooner I can do my job."

"So you're sure we can do it, then?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, yeah. I have faith in you guys." He nodded.

"Well, that's very nice." Phoebe said awkwardly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I better be off then, I didn't know you were about to eat."

"Wait." Piper said suddenly. "Why don't you join us? There's enough to go around."

"Oh, well, I don't think Phoebe wants me to." He said, as Phoebe frantically shook her head. At his words she caught herself and blushed.

"No, Coop, you might as well." She sighed.

So the eight of them sat around the dining room table, and for a perfect hour or so, they were able to forget what was going to happen, and what had already happened, and just... be happy.


	22. Spells, Surprises and the Source of all

Announcment! I have 300 hundred reviews for this story! Oh wow, thats the most reviews I've ever got. Thank each and every one of you so much.

Chapter 22 - Spells, Surprises and the Source of all Evil

"Got it." Phoebe beamed. "That has to be it, that has to work."

"Let's hope so." Paige murmured, re-reading the words scribbled on the page in front of her.

"It will. We can draw the power from our entire line." Phoebe stated.

"Actually, that's a really good idea." Prue mused. "How'd you think it up?"

"It was something Leo said, kind of. He said that we were on our own with this... and then I remembered someone telling me when I was younger that I was never alone, because I had my family." Phoebe shrugged. "I'm not sure who it was, probably grams. Do you think it'll work?"

"I think it will." Prue said, as Piper nodded.

"So that's the spell done." Paige said. "Do we have plan?"

"Well, yeah, the plan is to stay alive." Prue replied.

"I mean a battle plan." Paige said. "How are we going to do this? Do you except the source to just stand and wait for us to say the spell? I mean, I doubt Piper's freeze will work on him."

"There's something in the book about making a cage, out of crystals." Piper frowned. "I don't remember how it works, but if we could do it, it would trap him inside."

"It's worth a try." Phoebe said, getting up and walking over to the book. She brought it back to their table, opened it and with the help of Piper started to look through the pages.

----

"We're completely ready." Piper reported. "We have a spell, a plan, and a crystal cage ready and waiting."

"Good." Leo replied. "That's good."

"Yup. We could actually do this." Paige said brightly.

"You better." Kyle said. They were all sat in the living room, spread out over the seats, chatting aimlessly, pretending not to sense the tense atmosphere.

"I'm gonna be waiting for you." Kyle continued.

"Well if you're waiting for me, of course I'll be back." Paige replied, a little embarrassed in front of her sisters and their boyfriends. And Coop, who when they had walked down the stairs had been watching football with Leo, Andy and Kyle.

"Paige..." Kyle stood up and moved so he was in front of her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." Paige said. She was a little worried now, his expression was so serious. Was he breaking up with her? He looked nervous enough. Was he sick? Had something happened?

"Then..." Her eyes widened with shock as he dropped to the floor... on one knee. He smiled at her shock, and the gasps from the woman in the room. Reaching slowly into his pocket he pulled out a small black box and held it out to her, opening it as he did so. For a moment Paige just started at the sparkling diamond ring nestled in the dark material, then she raised her eyes to look into Kyle's.

"Paige... If you don't want to, I'll understand, OK?" He said softly. "But I... I promise you that no matter what, I'll be here through everything that the future holds... Will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think. Or maybe she'd been thinking while he'd been wittering along. She opened her mouth and said "Yes" clearly and firmly, if a little tearfully. As the room erupted in tears, he slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her, as tightly as her expanded stomach would let him.

Paige had never expected to be nineteen, engaged, with a baby on the way. She'd never expected her parents to die, or for her to feel happiness after it had happened. But the unexpected can make people happier than they ever knew possible.

----

Just six hours later the house was thrown into chaos. Walls with huge holes in them, broken items littering the floor and Prue slumped on the floor by the stairs, where she'd landed after being thrown into them. Leo had obediently orbed Andy and Kyle somewhere safe, and now the remaining three sisters were diving and ducking all over the place, trying to stay together but inevitably being separated.

The source - and several of his demons - had appeared only ten minutes ago, and already they had one witch down. They'd managed to get rid of his associates with various methods, but the source remained, laughing as he flicked fireballs in every direction.

"Attic..." Piper gasped, grabbing Paige and pulling her behind a wall to stop a fireball getting her. "Get Prue, orb up, and we'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"I've got a better idea." Paige hissed. She leaned out from behind the wall, flicked her hand and whispered "attic" in the direction of Prue. As her unconscious sister dissolved, Paige motioned for Phoebe to join her and Piper, and she did so, running as fast as she could while Piper distracted the source, blowing him up continuously, even if he did get back together instantly. The second she could reach her, Paige touched Phoebe's arm with her fingertips, then orbed the three of them into the attic too, knowing they had seconds to get ready.

They gathered around Prue, shaking her frantically, desperately trying to rouse her. Turning her head a little, Prue groaned, but still didn't open her eyes.

"Prue, come on, he's coming." Paige begged, sinking to her knees next to the others. Her words had the effect needed - Prue opened her eyes, if somewhat slowly, and blinked up at them. Phoebe helped her into a sitting position, but before anything else could be done the source flamed in front of them.

"Seems almost anti-climatic after all this time, doesn't it?" He mused. "If I'd known how easy it would be..."

"Right back at you." Prue replied, as Piper blew him up.

"Crystal, circle." Paige said, moving her hand quickly and the crystals in the box a few feet away orbed into a circle around the source in the slip second he was in pieces for. As he pulled himself back together, electricity bolts surrounded him, and his smirked disappeared.

The four of them gripped hands, Prue looking like she wanted to just fall back but sitting up determinedly. The source looked at them all in turn, and for the first time looked scared. He'd thought that by attacking them so early in their Charmed life he would be able to kill them without a problem. But he was wrong.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace," They chanted together. The Source caught fire. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us; vanquish this evil from time and space."

The source yelled loudly, and with a loud explosion, he was gone.

The four of them got to their feet, Piper and Phoebe supporting Prue, and looked at the spot before him.

"We did it." Prue said woozily. "We vanquished the source." As they stood together, clinging to each other tightly, smiling proudly, no one could deny that in the few short months they'd known each other, they had become a family.

**Yay! OK, just two chapters left now... Then the end. I'm sad, dunno bout the rest of you.**


	23. Falling In To Place

Thanks again for all the reviews. A few of you asked a about a sequel, well I'd love to do one, but I can't think of anything it could be about. But I'll rack my little brain and try to find something, OK? That's if enough would actually _read _it.

Oh and the spell used in the last chapter was not supposed to include the name Prudence. That was a little mistake on my part, OK? I will go back and change it.

Chapter 23 - Falling into Place

"Leo!" Piper called happily, and less than a second later, they were there, Leo, Andy and Kyle. As the three of them crossed the room to their partners, Phoebe took a step back, sudden sad. Sure, she had her sisters, her family, but when it came down to it she was pretty much alone. How could she have thought she could be single forever? Really, did she expect to be happy that way?

"So, you've finally admitted it, then?" Coop's voice whispered into her ear. She just about managed not to scream, instead turning to give him an evil look.

"How did you do that?" She asked, for the moment more curious than angry.

"One of my many talents, Phoebe. Anyway, you want me help now?"

With a sigh, Phoebe nodded slightly. "No gloating." She commanded, then smiled at him. "You can really do that?"

"Yup."

"No demons?"

"Definetly not." He promised. "I'm sorry you got hurt." He added quietly.

"Thank you." Phoebe murmured, not sure what else to say.

"I won't let it happen again, Phoebe, I promise you."

She was distracted from his words by Paige, who'd let out a loud gasp. Looking up, she saw that Kyle had sprang away from her in shock, and that a wave of liquid was spreading across the attic floor.

"Oh, god... Paige!" Phoebe gasped.

"Wh.. Oh, no." Paige whispered. "Am I...?"

"Uh-huh." Piper nodded.

"But it's too early."

"Uh-huh." Prue replied.

"Oh, no." Paige repeated.

"Do we take her to hospital?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know... Do they deal with magical babies?" Piper asked.

With a cry of pain, Paige sank to the floor.

"Was that a -"

"Yes!" Paige wailed. "Is it supposed to happen this fast?"

"I don't know - ah - Leo, do we take her to the hospital?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." He said, with the same panicked tone as everyone else.

"What if something's wrong?" Paige croaked. "It's too early -"

"Paige, I'm sure everything's fine." Prue soothed. "But we better get you to the hospital. Any magical stuff we can sort out later."

"Right. Do we orb-?"

"Yes!" Paige said loudly.

----

A few hours later, Piper, Prue and Phoebe we sat in the hospital waiting room, each clutching a lukewarm cup of coffee they hadn't even thought about drinking. The doctors hadn't found anything wrong with the baby, and as they sat in silence Paige was giving birth.

"Do you think she's OK?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Of course she is." Prue said firmly. With nothing more to say, they lapsed into silence.

Ten minutes later, a nurse walked quickly towards them. "Miss. Matthews sisters?" She asked.

"Yes, is she OK?" Prue said quickly, as the three of them stood up.

"Yes. She wants to see you."

"And the baby...?" Piper murmured.

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "I'll let her tell you." She said. "If you'll follow me..." They did, of course, and all but pushed the nurse out of the way when they reached Paige's room. She was laid on a bed, looking tired, gazing at a bundle of pink blankets. Kyle was sat by her side, gazing too, looking shocked and proud all at once. Paige looked up as they entered, and beamed at them.

"I did it." She said proudly.

"Of course you did." Phoebe smiled. "Well...?"

"A girl." Paige said proudly. "She doesn't have a name yet..."

"Well, let's see then." Piper said, and they moved over to the bed, looking down at the sleeping newborn.

"Oh, Paige..." Prue murmured, taking in every tiny detail of the baby. It really hit home that she wanted one, that for a while she'd thought she would get one, she'd pictured her own child, chose a name, thought up a personality even. She looked up and her eyes met Paige's; Prue quickly looked away, knowing her younger sister could see the pain in her eyes.

"Prue... What made you decided to have a baby?" Paige asked carefully, her tone assuring Prue that if she didn't want to answer, she didn't have to. "You - you and Andy weren't married yet, were you?"

"No, we weren't." Prue murmured. "I... It sounds stupid." She mumbled.

"So? Tell us, we won't laugh." Piper said curiously.

"I... I had a dream." Prue murmured, clearly embarrassed, looking determinedly at a spot on the bed. "I dreamt... that it was my wedding day. I was stood at the front with Andy, I think we'd just got married. And this little girl hugged me, and she... she was only about three, maybe younger, but I knew she was my daughter, and I was so proud of her and I loved her so much and I... I was so happy. I wanted that, I wanted that day..." She trailed off, biting back the tears pricking her eyes. "I thought it would be easy, that it would happen straight away, but... but it didn't. And I could still - still picture her, and I couldn't think about having that day without her..." She trailed off again, but this time made no attempt to continue. No one knew what to say - Kyle started picking a loose thread on the bedspread awkwardly, wondering if he should just get up and go.

"So..." Phoebe said brightly. "Any idea's at all for a name?"

----

Later, her sisters left, and Paige and Kyle were alone in her hospital room, except for their sleeping daughter. Paige fiddled sleepily with the diamond ring on her finger, half-listening to what Kyle was saying, trying her best to keep awake. Eventually, though, his words jolted her wide awake.

"What?" She said, turning to face him.

"I siad I think we should set a date. For the wedding. As soon as we can..."

"Really? Things are a little hectic right now..." Paige warned.

"I don't care. Paige, we both know that... that life ends, and you can't predict when it will happen. You can't assume you have all the time left in the world... you never know what's round the corner."

"You're right." Paige nodded. "How soon is soon?" She smiled. Exhaustion took over as he grinned at her, and before he could complete his next sentence she had drifted off to sleep.

**Next chapter is the last then…**


	24. Not Alone

OK, so here it is, the final chapter of Not Alone...

Chapter 23 - Not Alone

(One month later)

Paige finished her make-up, as Phoebe announced she'd finished doing her hair. Doing what to it, Paige wasn't sure; her hair looked exactly the same as it always did.

"And Pagen's all ready." Prue cooed. Pagen was the name she and Kyle had eventually settled on; although their daughter had gone by "baby" for the first a week and a half of her life. She'd decided she wanted a P-name, althoguh she wasn't entirley sure why. But a P-name it was, and so Pagen she was. Her daughter was already a month old, and it was hard to believe. So much had happened since...

Paige forced herself not to think about it. She had accepted her parents were gone - seeing them that one last time had really helped - and she'd moved on best she could. But this day, her wedding day, they should be here, to see her get married... to meet her daughter...

It was only going to be a small wedding - family only, Just Paige, Kyle, her daughter and her sisters. And their boyfriends. And their grandmother, who was going to perform the ceremony. All the family Paige had.

She'd found Sam, her father. By accident, actually. They'd been in pursuit of a demon, and had accidentally found him. He wasn't exactly what she'd expected... during the brief talk with Patricia a few months ago, Patty had declined to mention Paige's father was no longer a whitelighter, that he looked more like a drunk than an angel...

Paige tried not to think about that moment, by the water, when she'd seen him die. Sure, she didn't know him, didn't love him, but he was her father, and she still had a sense of loss... he was the last parent she had, after all.

"Paige? Are you ready?"

"Is it time?" Paige murmured. Prue nodded and they moved towards the door. Piper handed Pagen over, and Paige cradled her. Then, she paused at the top of the stairs while her sisters walked down them. A few seconds later, she heard the music - her cue. Holding her daughter tightly, she walked slowly down the stairs, smiling brightly. Then, she stopped, unable to hide her shock at the faces before her - more than she'd expected.

Her sisters were stood by her Grams, the woman Paige had met only once, four days ago, and Kyle was stood on the other side. Then, smiling widely at her, stood her parents. Her adoptive parents, side by side with Patty, the woman who had given birth to Paige, who's blood flowed in Paige's veins, who Paige had a bond with, whether she was aware of it or not.

"Surprise." Phoebe smiled, and Paige smiled back, walking down the last few stairs. She passed by her parents, Coop, Andy and Leo, her sisters, and finally reached the front, where Kyle was stood. She handed her daughter to Piper, who was the nearest, and smiled shakily at Kyle.

Grams began talking, Paige and Kyle said their vows and exchanged their rings, then, suddenly, they were married. Hand in hand with her new husband, Paige moved over to her parents.

"You made it." She murmured, addressing all three of them.

Her parents just nodded, smiling proudly, and then Piper passed Pagen to them, and they cooed over her, sharing the moment with Patty, Paige noted. There was no awkwardness - in fact a few moments later, as she and Kyle were pushed under the chandelier and told to dance their first dance, Paige heard then exchanging thanks - Patty thanking them for loving Paige, her parents thanking Patty for letting them love her.

----

Prue watched the newlyweds dance, then sought out Andy. He was talking to Leo and Piper, and Prue resisted the urge to go over and blurt the news out to them all. This was Paige's day and her news could wait. Prue just had to try and forget about the four pregnancy tests lined up on her bed, each bearing the same result... Positive...

She glanced around, trying to locate Phoebe, and spotted her snuggled into an armchair with Coop, watching Paige and Kyle dance. Prue smiled at the sight of her sister, truly in love, and new that Coop would never hurt her.

----

As Andy walked away from them, back towards Prue, Piper and Leo turned to each other.

"One day, we'll have this." He promised her. "The wedding... the baby, everything." Piper nodded.

"I know." She murmured. "Come on, lets dance."

----

Phoebe was deep in thought, Coop's arm around her. She'd never felt this way before. She'd been in love, but she'd never known it this strong, not until Coop. It hadn't been easy admitting to him the way she felt... or believing that they could be together. But they could, and they were, and Phoebe knew this time, it would last forever.

----

As Kyle spun her across the room, Paige had never been so happy. A few months ago, she'd felt totally alone, but now, she knew she never really was, and she never would be. She had family.

----

**There it is, the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story, I have well over three hundred of them and I'm glad you all liked it so much. OK, I have this little habit of chatting away when I finished a story, but I won't do that this time. I'll just ask you to review one last time...**


End file.
